El comienzo del amor
by Orcrist1974
Summary: Es la misma continuación del anime "Candy Candy" que hice con "Renacer" versión Terry-Candy, pero esta historia es la continuación Albert-Candy :) Mis fics son Candy Candy y sus personajes, mi seguimiento es en base a la historia original, pero no sé por qué con Candy me nace expresar tanto temas sociales XD Estos personajes reflexionan sobre el mundo. Cuando esté completo ya diré
1. Introducción y Chapter 1

Introducción

_Bueno, ya dije en la sinopsis más o menos de qué se trata aunque eso sólo se sabe cuando ya uno ha escrito todo el fanfic :) . Yo no soy muy amante de los fics, y no veo telenovelas, no me gustan, y muchísimo menos pretendo escribir erotismo, así que por ese lado mis historias no tienen influencias y no leerán nada de lo que algunas buscan :) Y en cualquier momento si me va mal, dejo este trabajón por el que no me pagan nada ni gano nada, y ya._

_Por cierto, en todos mis fics de Candy Candy tiendo a enfocarme mucho en los temas sociales, y eso se debe a que el anime es de mucho contenido moral y social y eso es precisamente lo que más me gusta de Candy Candy. Yo veo en el anime a Candy como una heroína, con mensajes feministas en una época (El anime los 70s, la historia los 1900s) muy mala y muy dura con las mujeres, entonces es natural que estos temas se vean en el personaje de Candy y su mundo. Eso lo plasmo en mis fics, o tiendo a hacerlo involuntariamente, porque es central._

_En fin, yo tengo mucho qué decir de las cosas que escribo, trato de explicarme lo mejor posible para la gente que me lee. De vez en cuando lo hago como review para mejor seguimiento. Algo así :)_

_Todos mis fics de Candy Candy son gemelos, éste y "Renacer" son fics gemelos, osea que las ideas que trabajo son las mismas o se repiten con frecuencia._

* * *

"El Comienzo del Amor"

**Capítulo I**

Después de haber sufrido tanto con Terry, Candy creía que no volvería a amar.

Estaba aterrada.

Después del día en que ella descubrió que Albert era su Príncipe de La Colina y el Tío Abuelo William, la relación entre ambos se volvió confusa ¿Seguía siendo amistad? Albert era quien más se preguntaba eso.

A los pocos días de aquella revelación tuvo que irse de viaje pues recobrar su puesto de cabeza de la familia Andrew le complicó mucho la vida y le quitó la libertad que usaba para disfrutar de su amistad con Candy.

Pero estar lejos lo hacía ver lo mucho que añoraba estar en Lakewood con todos sus amigos y... cerca de ella.

La infelicidad de su Candy lo hacía sufrir, en realidad él deseó que Candy y Terry pudieran amarse. Pero eso no ocurrió, Candy había cerrado su corazón y se negaba a tener alguna esperanza de amar. Albert estuvo un tiempo visitando el Hogar de Pony, ofreció reconstruirlo, siempre velaba por el bienestar de Candy, la protegía, era su querida niña.

Pero Candy ya había dejado de ser una niña, era una mujer y él un hombre en edad de casarse. A sus veintisiete años la Tía Abuela exigía que se casara, pero Albert no tenía interés en mujer alguna, menos todas aquellas coquetas que se le metían por los ojos para que tuviera herederos. Aquellas fiestas y viajes eran insoportables, pues la ausencia lo hacía extrañar más a Candy y en las fiestas un desfile de mujeres le cruzaba por el frente pues parecía que mientras más indiferente era más lo obligaban a buscarse una mujer.

Era infeliz también y esa infelicidad la compartía con su Candy en tardes solitarias paseando con ella por el lago.

-Estoy segura de que alguien aparecerá y sabrá amarte como te lo mereces, Bertie- le decía Candy una mañana en el Hogar cuando ella y Albert arreglaban la cocina después del desayuno.

-Bueno, eso supongo- él no sonaba nada interesado -Me gusta tanto estar aquí con ustedes. Es difícil ser la cabeza de esta familia, Candy, ahora me cuesta alejarme de aquí- Albert no entraba en detalles de que la razón para no desear viajar como antes era ella- Y además...no hay nada peor a que estén obligándote a casar- gruñía frustrado mientras colocaba la loza en su lugar- Estoy cansado de eso-

Ella lo miró con compasión y muy agradecida de todo lo que él hacía por el Hogar, por su compañía y por su amistad. Candy y Albert eran el uno para el otro, se daban paz mutuamente, se complementaban, se ayudaban. Y la verdad era que, muy adentro de ella, Candy no esperaba que él consiguiera una mujer con quien casarse, y Albert tampoco, porque hacía tiempo que no la veía igual. Desde que Candy cumplió los veinte años, aquel día de la fiesta en el pueblo, todo había cambiado entre ellos dos.

Albert ya no podía seguir engañándose de que Candy era su niña.

Su empeño por protegerla de Neil Leagan no era sólo por amistad. Neil Leagan seguía siempre detrás de ella pero Albert le daba su merecido. Sin embargo él no podía estar celoso de Terry, y había algo muy extraño en todos aquellos sentimientos: si estaba empezando a enamorarse de Candy todavía deseaba que Terry fuera feliz con ella.

A ambos hombres los unía la amistad y la historia de aquel rebelde inglés era muy triste. Lo sabía por las noticias y los chisme del teatro que llegaban a Lakewood, el joven era infeliz con Susana, con toda su vida en general.

Pero inevitablemente su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte por Candy y su amistad se volvía más profunda y las visitas al Hogar de Pony eran más frecuentes que la señorita Pony y la Hermana María ya comenzaban a hablar. El joven aristócrata estaba más involucrado con ellas y el orfanato que con su propia familia.

¿Qué le pasaba a Albert?

Más conflictivos aún eran los sentimientos de Candy, que sola de noche en su cuarto reflexionaba y pensaba cada vez más en su gran amigo, y se negaba que algo así ocurriera. Su cuerpo estaba extraño, la adultez le estaba pegando y ella deseaba ser niña otra vez y poder ser monja como una vez pensó.

La señorita Pony le decía al respecto: "Pero Candy, tal vez con eso le quites la posibilidad de ser feliz a algún príncipe"

Se negaba a entender eso, sólo pensaba en por qué Albert, que con la edad se hacía más y más guapo, no se casaba y estaba tan solo que prefería la compañía de sus animales. En África y por sus tiempos de soldado, el hombre había adquirido un toque rudo que a ella le gustaba... inevitablemente, y se preguntaba por qué no podía encontrar un amor para compartir su soledad.

Ella lo sospechaba, Albert no era como los demás aristócratas, y esas mujeres como Eliza Leagan no compaginaban con su querido amigo de ninguna manera. Obviamente él prefería estar solo viviendo con animales que fijarse en mujeres así. Su fortuna y su posición eran su maldición, él era de espíritu salvaje e independiente del mundo y la sociedad.

Él enseñaba a Candy a defenderse, le decía que no debía dejarse dominar o menospreciar por las imposiciones de la sociedad, de los prejuicios y de la discriminación. A veces Candy jugaba diciéndole que ella era uno de sus soldados, y para nada le molestaba, de hecho, ella siempre fue una chica "varonil" como decían todos.

Los dos eran diferentes y entre ellos se creaban su propio e independiente mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, yo escribo estos fics y tal vez me olvide o no sepa con todo lujo de detalles muchos datos de la historia original._

_Tal vez invente algunas cosas por esa razón, espero que no sea así, al menos yo baso mis fics en los datos verdaderos de la historia y sus personajes._

_Si invento algo es por otras razones._

* * *

**Capítulo II**

El día de su cumpleaños número veinte, la vida de Candy cambió para siempre porque un corazón tan grande y hecho de bondad y amor no podía cerrarse para siempre.

Los días de primavera eran claros y las flores de Mayo celebraban en los prados y montañas, como si supieran de la alegría que reinaba en el pequeño orfanato oculto en el bosque. Albert le había preparado una fiesta en el pueblo, con música y bambalinas de colores adornando los patios y las casas, y muchos dulces hechos por ellos mismos, todos para Candy. La Tía Abuela estaba furiosa de que Albert y Archie Cornwell se hubieran metido en semejante fiesta pueblerina, haciendo dulces y postres en la cocina de aquel orfanato. Como si no fuera suficiente que Albert dedicara su tiempo y dinero en reconstruir el mencionado lugar, involucrado tanto con niños huérfanos y para siempre aferrado a aquella hija adoptiva de la que nunca pudo liberarse la familia Andrew. Desatendía los negocios y los asuntos familiares, y sabía muy bien que en sus viajes tampoco lograba que su sobrino y responsable de la familia se separara de esa chica. Más bien resultaba lo contrario, los unía más.

La Tía Abuela decía que Candy no era una Andrew y nunca lo sería, pero en el futuro no le quedaría más que aceptarlo.

* * *

Todo el mundo celebraba porque amaban a Candy, los únicos que se retorcían de envidia eran los Leagan, que encerrados en su mansión urdían un plan para arruinarle la velada.

-Pero hermanita, Albert estará allí- Neil había torcido el gesto mientras se paseaba nerviosamente por toda la sala.

-Qué- bufó Eliza- ¿Ahora le tienes miedo, hermanito? Pareces una gallina ¡Compórtate!-

-A ti no es a quien ése le da golpes a cada rato- se quejó Neil haciendo un drama -Es a mí-

Eliza no le hizo caso y siguió pensando sentada muy tranquila en el lujoso sofá de la sala.

-Pero Albert no tiene que enterarse. No tendrá ninguna seguridad de que fuimos nosotros- rió al fin la amargada mujer con una mirada maquiavélica.

-¿Tú crees? Albert lo averiguará, todo lo que sea con Candy lo averigua... pues ya sabes- canturreó Neil.

-¿Que ya sé qué?- graznó Eliza.

-Pues que Albert está enamorado de Candy, eso. ¿Todavía no te das cuenta?-

-NO- Eliza se levantó de la silla -¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Estás alucinando, hermanito!- ladró rabiosa.

-No te engañes. A estas alturas ¿Quién no se da cuenta de eso?-

Eliza se quedó roja y sin argumentos, porque su hermano tenía razón y ella simplemente se negaba a verlo. Los desprecios de Albert habían herido su orgullo así que ahora se vengaría de Candy. La mujer sonrió y musitó unas últimas palabras:

-Pobre tonto, se va a arrepentir de haberme rechazado. Porque Candy ama es a Terry-

* * *

El día de la fiesta Candy sorprendió mucho a Albert cuando él lleno de ilusión la felicita por sus recién cumplidos veinte años y tenía en su mano una caja de chocolates para darle a su amiga. Para aquel entonces el joven aristócrata ya tenía veintisiete años y muy bien llevados.

-Bienvenida a los veinte, señorita- saludó y Candy lo vio tan parecido a Anthony. Esos veinte... ella ya no podía ver a los muchachos con ese amor platónico de antes, de cuando amó a Anthony y a Terry. Si Anthony hubiera vivido ella estaría casada con él y feliz... Albert se le parecía tanto... era tan masculino y atractivo. Sí, ella a veces luchaba contra ciertos nuevos sentimientos que la atacaban con frecuencia ¡Pero la vida le había quitado todo! A su familia ¡Le quitó a Anthony y a su Terry! ¡Todo!

-Hoy no es mi cumpleaños, Albert- replicó ella con indiferencia. Nunca antes Candy había tenido esa actitud en su cumpleaños, estaba sentada en una de las mesas observando a la gente ir y venir por todo el festivo patio.

-¿Qué dices, Candy?- Albert alzó las cejas y la caja de chocolates que tenía se quedó en su mano.

-Nadie sabe cuándo es mi cumpleaños ¿Te olvidas que mi madre me abandonó en un bosque y que hoy es nada más el día en que me encontraron?-

-Candy...- a Albert se le encogió el corazón ante la tristeza que se había adueñado del rostro de la cándida chica. Rodó una silla y se sentó al lado de ella -Eso ya no importa ¿No ves la gran familia que tienes? Mira- él le mostró a toda la gente que con cariño había colaborado con su fiesta y que ahora estaba ahí alegre. Candy ante sus palabras reflexionaba, luchó contra la agobiante sombra que opacaba su día y no dejó que la cegara tanto, así que agradeció mucho la compañía de su Bertie.

-Yo no merecía nada de lo que me pasó- le dijo al fin -Recuerda todo eso, recuerda-

Albert estaba perturbado con aquella conversación. No estaba acostumbrado a aquel cambio en su Candy, no lo aceptaba, le dolía ver las cosas que estaban últimamente en el alma de su Candy.

-Pero tú estuviste siempre conmigo, Albert- ella quería tomar su mano y refugiarse en su pecho, pero ya era demasiado mujer para eso y los sentimientos no eran los mismo. Ahora ella y Albert debían mantener la distancia, ya no eran niños -Pero no quiero que ensucies tus manos de sangre por mí, tratando de defenderme de un mundo que siempre me agradecerá ¿Me oíste?-

-No, yo siempre te protegeré y si alguien se atreve a aunque sea mirarte mal lo mataré- el rostro gentil de Albert se tiñó de celos de hombre enamorado.

-Albert...- ella se estremeció como nunca ante aquello. Pero en ese momento llegaba la señorita Pony y Tom, todos a sentarse allí con ellos, y Candy olvidó los pensamientos negativos que había tenido y finalmente sonrió. La mesa estaba llena de dulces y ponche, y estaban allí seres que amaba, y que la amaban a ella.

-¿Quieres bailar, Candy?- invitó cortésmente Albert y parecía ese príncipe de los cuentos de hadas que llenaban de sueños su infancia... Porque eso era en realidad.

-¡Sí, claro!- exclamó Candy dando un salto y con un gesto acepta tan galante proposición y otra vez era la pecosa de siempre. Candy y Albert van al centro del patio donde una banda tocaba música, Annie y Archie bailaban... y no muy lejos Eliza y Neil sentados en un rincón aparte observaban con sorna toda la celebración. No muchos de la aristocracia se habían presentado en la fiesta, nadie de las familias más importantes, ni Andrew ni Leagan, excepto Archie y... Eliza y Neil, quienes habían asistido como unos corderitos muy inofensivos.

Albert y Candy bailaron, de hecho se pisotearon mutuamente, en medio de risas y juegos. Annie bromeaba con ellos pues ella y Archie eran mejores bailarines, pero Albert no permitiría que se llevaran todos los aplausos así que ellos tenían que bailar mejor.

Así la tarde transcurrió feliz hasta temprana la noche cuando Candy debía abrir el resto de los regalos. Fue entonces que llegó mensajero allí para entregar un paquete especial a la señorita Candice White Andrew, hija adoptiva de los Andrew.

¿De Broadway? No había ninguna nota sino un sello de Broadway, Nueva York, y Candy pensó en una persona: Terry. Agarró el regalo mientras todos los demás estaban ya recogiendo las cosas de la cena celebrada, distraídos con otras cosas y charlando entre sí, excepto Eliza y Neil que desde su rincón la observaban, y se apartó para abrirlo en privado...

Abrió la caja con ilusión pues hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de Terry, de vez en cuando se escribían, sí, pero hacía tiempo que él no lo hacía. Así que era de esperarse que al menos en su cumpleaños se acordara, y allí dentro había un regalo. Se encontró con una tela negra que cubría su regalo, una tela negra que ella removía revelando recortes de periódico que mostraban el rostro de Terrence Grandchester... Eran titulares de noticias: "El actor Terrence Graham Grandchester encontrado ebrio en conocido bar del este"... "Terrence Graham, de amores con Lady Smith, esposa Susana no comenta nada al respecto"... "Crítica a la obra "La importancia de llamarse Ernest" por pobre desempeño de famoso actor"... Candy sacaba y sacaba recortes con desagrado y rabia, otro más: "Terrence Graham, alcoholizado" y sus manos comenzaron a llenarse de una asquerosa baba y con horror vio que la caja estaba llena de gusanos horribles y sucios... "Intento de suicidio de actor Terrence Graham"... y aquellos asquerosos gusanos cubriendo los pedazos de papel y escurriéndose por sus manos...

Candy tirá la caja la piso presa de un repentino ataque de nervios, y todos en el lugar voltean a verla, se sacude los gusanos que habían caído sobre su vestido de fiesta llenándolo de sucia baba y pantano. "El cerdo de Terry" una última nota cae al piso.

Eliza y Neil estaban viendo un tremendo espectáculo y la chica estalla en llanto y sale corriendo del lugar.

Alarmado Albert no entiende lo que pasa hasta que ve la caja y los recortes de periódico en el piso, y enfurecido va hacia la mesa de los hermanos Leagan.

-Ustedes ¿Que hicieron?- les grita dando un fuerte golpe sobre la madera. Neil da un salto de susto.

-¿Por qué nos acusas, Albert? El correo le trajo eso a Candy ¿Qué tenemos que ver con eso?- Eliza hablaba muy aireadamente.

-No puede uno venir tranquilamente a una fiesta de campesinos porque ya ves lo que pasa, hemanita- dramatizó Neil.

-Yo sé que ustedes están detrás de todo esto. Si llego a comprobarlo...- Albert enfurecido agarra a Neil por el cuello, y como un muñeco de trapo era Neil entre las manos de Albert, y lo tira la piso, y en cuanto a ella, agarra el balde de ponche y se lo echa encima completo a Eliza Leagan.

Albert había visto la caja y lo que contenía y rápido se interna en el bosque detrás de Candy que se perdía de su vista, y corrió con experticia pues toda su vida la pasó más en la naturaleza con sus amigos los animales que en la civilización. Porque Albert odiaba a la gente y a la sociedad, lo que había visto en África y la guerra habían cambiado aún más su ya indómita forma de ser.

Candy llorando corrió y corrió hacia la montaña, sufriendo una especie de crisis nerviosa que en alguien como ella era muy raro, o lo solía ser pero ya no. Era el peso de la madurez que a sus tempranos 20 ya estaba empezando a surgir, cuando las amarguras de la vida ya no son pasadas de largo por su adolescencia.

_"¿Por qué me abandonaste madre? Te necesito tanto ahora" _lloraba desconsolada y así llegó hasta un claro del bosque y se abrazó a un árbol. La luna empezaba a brillar en el cielo cuando Albert la encuentra, creía que no podría dar con ella ahora que caía la noche pero gracias a Dios la encontró.

Ella lo vio llegar y todavía se aferraba al árbol.

-Candy, querida Candy- dijo con suavidad acercándose.

-No aguanto más- sollozó Candy refugiándose en los brazos de su más querido y devoto amigo después de mucho tiempo de distancia.

-Oh, Candy, caíste en una tonta trampa de Eliza y Neil- la consoló Albert.

-No es una tonta trampa, es una realidad-

-¿Lo de Terry?- a Albert se le encogió el corazón de dolor y celos ante aquello, porque Candy nunca olvidaría a Terry.

-Está mal y es por culpa mía. Todo lo que es de él ahora es culpa mía-

-Terry es un imbécil, Candy, no es culpa tuya eso, sino culpa de su debilidad- soltó Albert celoso pero luego recapacitó -Candy Candy Candy ¿Te crees todo lo que dice la prensa? La mitad de esos chismes son mentira, mi niña-

Las palabras y el consuelo de Albert la tranquilizaron y ella dejó de llorar y lo abrazó más. Definitivamente se sentía muy diferente ahora entre aquellos brazos, un calor la invadió y la reconfortó, como nunca antes había sentido en brazos de alguien. Su corazón se aceleró y le dio vergüenza haberse puesto de esa manera por Terry. Ya nada de eso le importaba tanto, la crisis pasaba.

-No permitas que esos tontos te arruinen tu cumpleaños, estabas feliz mi amor- dijo su dulce voz y Candy se sonrojó y se echó para atrás de sorpresa que el árbol la sostuvo.

Entonces Albert enormemente enamorado al fin, gracias a aquellos celos que lo hicieron despertar y reconocer lo que estaba pasando, se le acercó más y Candy no podía huir, el árbol la acorralaba y no quería huir. Era totalmente diferente a aquella vez en el colegio San Pablo con Terry, ahora no había nada de resistencia en sentir el cuerpo de Albert apretándose contra el de ella, sino un profundo y caliente deseo. La mujer estaba allí, ardiendo, no más la niña, y esperó sin ningún reparo alguno el beso de los labios de su príncipe de la colina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

-Tú todavía lo amas, Candy- Albert tenía los ojos aguados y apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, sintiendo su calor y sus temblores –Por favor, no huyas de mí-

Ella no sabía, ahora Albert la miraba con esa dulzura y se olvidó por completo de Terry. Las lágrimas se las secó él y vio el deseo en sus ojos azules y quiso besarla.

Candy experimentaba algo nuevo, porque con Albert se sentía completamente distinta a aquella vez con Terry y estaba sorprendida por eso. Aunque no debería estarlo, Terry en el colegio era sólo un chiquillo que la obligó a besarlo, en cambio Albert era un hombre de verdad.

Embelesado después de secarle las lágrimas él se le acerca, y ella no hizo nada sino entregarse a sus labios.

Suave y lentamente Albert acaricia sus labios y ella recibe aquel beso con gusto. Era su primero y verdadero beso de amor, que le hizo temblar las entrañas desde lo más profundo.

Entonces, relinchos de caballos, alguien llegaba. Después de estar en otro mundo, Candy y Albert se separan aturdidos por lo que había pasado.

-Oh, ya los encontré. Gracias a Dios, qué susto- era Tom que después de todo el altercado con Eliza y Neil había tomado su caballo para ir a buscar a Candy. No muy lejos venían Archie y Annie igual, a caballo, y todos llevaban unas lámparas de aceite. Muy preocupados habían salido en busca de su amiga.

-¡Candy!- Annie fue la primera en apearse para correr a sus brazos.

Las amigas se abrazaron y Candy se desahogó contándole lo desagradable que fue la jugarreta de los Leagan. A todas éstas, Albert permanecía aturdido al margen de todo aquello.

-No sabemos si fueron los Leagan, lamentablemente- bramó Archie saltando del caballo –Ellos lo niegan todo-

-Yo sé que fueron ellos- dijo Albert y estaba confundido, ya la ira hacia los Leagan había desaparecido. Ahora sólo había una inmensa felicidad en él.

De hecho los hermanos Leagan con su jugarreta habían hecho que Albert y Candy se unieran. Fue un bien lo que resultó de todo eso. Los propósitos de Eliza se voltearon contra ella misma.

* * *

Esa noche Candy no pudo dormir y se pasó horas frente al espejo: Lo reconocía, siempre amó a su príncipe de la colina, que ahora era ese hombre que fue su padre adoptivo, ese hombre que fue su mejor amigo ¿Pero quién más podría ver eso? Nadie. Todos los demás sólo verían algo que juzgar mal.

¡Qué complicada se le volvía la vida! Pero tal como le había dicho Albert, en su corazón estaba Terry también. Pero Terry era una ilusión, un fantasma... Albert era ahora su realidad.

Se asomó por la ventana y estiró la vista como si con eso pudiera llegar hasta la casa del bosque de los Andrew donde vivía Albert con sus animales, solitario, esperando siempre por ella, y pensaba qué estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

No podía imaginar que más allá de aquellos bosques Albert al igual que ella estaba en la ventana de su habitación deseando poder mirarla, saber qué estaba haciendo.

Pero ahora ¿Cómo iban a enfrentar ese amor? Él, que fue su padre adoptivo, y que lo era todavía ¡Ya no más! Esa imagen se quedaría en el pasado así tuvieran que luchar contra el mundo entero… porque el mundo entero vería mal a su Candy, a él no, porque la gente solamente se ensañaba contra las mujeres y más si eran como ella, huérfanas…

Albert debía proteger su reputación, el saber que ellos se amaban destruiría a Candy.

Oh, una punzada de dolor empañó su felicidad. Golpeó la ventana ¡Qué mundo tan injusto! Se repetía frustrado.

Sólo una luz había en la casa, inmersa en la oscuridad de las montañas. Eran las lámparas que iluminaban la mitad del rostro del hombre en la ventana. Albert se retiró de ésta y cerró sus ojos meneando la cabeza. Tenía en su cuerpo y en sus labios muy vivo el candor de su amada.

Se estremeció de amor.

La casa de campo era todavía muy modesta pero ya había de hecho electricidad en Lakewood y teléfonos. Observó Albert que el progreso avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Pensó que era hora de instalar el teléfono en el Hogar de Pony y así podría hablar con su amada sin que nadie más se metiera.

Suspiró. Mañana iría al Hogar con esa excusa y debía estar feliz pero la realidad ensombrecía sus sueños.

* * *

Después de las amenazas de Albert, los hermanos Leagan estaban más deseosos de venganza y de arruinar una posible relación de Candy con él.

Al día siguiente de la fiesta, muy temprano, quiso la mala suerte que Candy se encontrara con Eliza y sus amigas en el mercado del pueblo. Ella andaba radiante que los ojos le chispeaban pues la vida y el amor inflamaban su corazón y a pesar del altercado en su fiesta, el beso de Albert le hizo olvidar todo como por arte de magia. La noche pasada al fin se durmió en paz arrullada por el calor de su cuerpo que aún sentía en el de ella.

Ahora estaba allí en el mercado comprando frutas y verduras frescas, como si no existiera nada más en su vida que la noche que pasó en el bosque con Albert. Asombrada pensaba en cómo el mundo que la rodeaba podía cambiar gracias a un sólo instante.

No se dio cuenta que Eliza andaba por allí, y cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde:

-¿Ya se enteraron, chicas?- bramó la voz de Eliza para que todos en el lugar la oyeran- Candy al parecer ya olvidó a Terry y ahora se arrojó a los brazos de Albert Andrew, ¡Su padre adoptivo! Qué vergüenza, me contaron que ayer en la noche los encontraron en el bosque… haciendo cosas vergonzosas-

Todo el mundo se escandalizó, las damas de sociedad que caminaban por allí voltearon a ver a Candy ante un chisme tan feo. A nadie le importaba que Albert también estuviera metido en ese chisme, solamente juzgaban a Candy.

-¿Estás segura Eliza? Eso es horrible. ¿Es que Candy es así tan fácil? Primero un hombre luego otro hombre, ¡Y Albert es su padre!- decía con escándalo y en voz alta una de las amigas de Eliza.

Candy se vio en medio de un montón de gente que oía eso y que volteaban a mirarla, porque claro, era demasiado horrible lo que decían. De repente se sintió muy mareada, y los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió en el establo del colegio San Pablo con Terry le golpearon brutalmente la mente.

-Todo el mundo sabe lo de Candy con Terry, y el historial que tiene esa chica, por eso la echaron del colegio San Pablo. Ahora esto, con su padre adoptivo… ¡Estas huérfanas sin educación moral! ¡No tienen nada que hacer sino perseguir hombres y más si son ricos!- decían otras mujeres.

-Claro, debe ser herencia de la madre. Quién sabe qué mujer fue ésa- sentenció Eliza.

Candy no le hacía caso a las habladurías pero allí estaba sola en medio de una multitud desconocida que la miraba con desprecio y aquellas últimas palabras de Eliza fueron puñales.

Un hombre que salió de la nada pasó al lado de ella tan rápidamente que la tropezó y del golpe Candy fue a parar encima de un puesto de frutas y cayó al piso enlodado.

Su vestido se llenó todo de barro y tierra, y allí en el piso quedó y nadie la ayudó a pararse. La cesta con las compras se esparció por todo el lugar y a ella no le quedó más que recoger sus cosas en medio de habladurías y marcharse de allí.

Candy se marchó del pueblo con la frente en alto pero por dentro lloraba ante las palabras y juicios crueles de la gente.

Toda su vida la "huérfana fácil", porque eran hijos del pecado, que anda de hombre tras hombre. No soportaba eso, jamás la respetaron, jamás fueron capaces de ver lo que ella era, toda la vida ignoraron su dignidad.

Ahora su amor por Albert era un horror.

¿Por qué su corazón la traicionaba enamorándose de Albert? Candy se odió por eso, porque ella no quería amar más. Pero el dulce rostro de él se le presentaba ante sus ojos y no podía evitarlo; el beso en sus labios, su cuerpo… Candy no lo podía evitar, su príncipe la amaba por sobre todas las cosas: Y ella, ella en realidad siempre lo amó, de hecho, desde aquel día en la Colina de Pony.

Nadie entendería eso nunca.

Su vestido manchado de lodo y polvo ennegrecía su dicha.

* * *

Cuando llegó al Hogar a lo lejos vio el elegante carro de George, y un hombre alto con el cabello rubio al viento estaba parado junto a éste. Era su Albert que a las puertas del Hogar de Pony la esperaba ilusionado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Candy deseó por primera vez ser esa mujer que todos decían que era porque así no le dolerían tanto las mentiras que inventaban de ella.

¡Cuánta infamia!

En el Hogar de Pony educaban a los niños con amor y bajo los conceptos Católicos de la Hermana María. No eran ningunas niñas fáciles ni ningunas enamoradizas, sino niñas que esperarían a su hombre hasta el matrimonio. Porque a diferencia de las señoritas de sociedad, esas niñas conocían el mundo y la realidad, y no eran ningunas tontas enamoradizas que caían redonditas ante las seducciones de cualquier galán y así arruinarse la vida. Porque ésa era la realidad. Como le había sucedido a la señorita Armstrong-Jones que se escapó con un chico antes de casarse, quedó embarazada por supuesto y ahora madre soltera fue execrada de la sociedad y ningún hombre la respetó más sino que quedó como fácil con la carga de un hijo sin padre por el resto de su vida. El chico no, es un hombre después de todo, y al cansarse de ella pues era muy joven como para tener responsabilidad paternal, la dejó y ahora está felizmente casado con una señorita digna que no tuvo amoríos antes del matrimonio. Eran las chicas las que quedaban marcadas de por vida por esas tonterías de enamoramientos jóvenes e impulsivos que no sabían controlar y los niños producto de eso terminaban en orfanatos. Y eso sería así por el resto de la existencia de la humanidad, aunque los bohemios Europeos insistieran en lo contrario alegando que la sociedad cambiaría en un futuro, aunque otras culturas menos prejuiciosas dijeran lo contrario, era un realidad de la humanidad que no cambiaría y eso lo aprendían por la experiencia las chicas que vivían con los pies puestos sobre la tierra, como ella y las del Hogar de Pony. Conocía muy bien las consecuencias del amor. Por eso las chicas inteligentes se cuidaban.

Candy tenía un corazón muy grande, y sí, ella una vez fue así cuando el amor era un hechizo mágico y hermoso, y se enamoró desde muy pequeña de su príncipe, y de Anthony, pero era un amor puro e inocente que toda esa gente enlodaba con sus mentiras.

Ella apenas estaba despertando como mujer y eso ocurrió anoche con el beso de Albert. El amor inocente había pasado a amor de hombre y mujer como debía ser. A diferencia de muchas de esas amigas de Eliza y de muchas otras que se las daban de "damas". La mayoría terminaba como la señorita Armstrong-Jones, o como la señora Jettenbach: una esposa amargada llena de hijos de un hombre que se la pasaba con otras, pero con un apellido muy respetable y eso era lo más importante ¿No? O si no, el resto de esas chismosas terminaba como Eliza.

Eso era lo que más le dolía, que mientras las damas de sociedad se metían en enredos amorosos, ellas las huérfanas eran las que se llevaban toda la mala fama y algunas pagaban muy duramente por eso. Sobre eso Candy ni nadie del Hogar pensaban porque era demasiado horrible. Pero como decía Jesús- y Candy se aferraba a su crucifijo, el que le regaló la Hermana María hacía años atrás- No juzgar pues sólo Dios podía, porque los caminos del Señor eran misteriosos.

Pero a ella cada día le costaba más confiar en el Señor, pues era demasiado duro e injusto lo que pasaba. Algunas veces llegó incluso a reclamarle al Señor, llorando, de por qué ocurría lo que ocurría…

Entonces fue cuando lo vio, a Albert allá en el Hogar, y entonces Candy entendió los caminos del Señor, todas esas reflexiones que tuvo a lo largo del camino llegaron a una conclusión, entendió: La vida la había hecho ser lo que era ahora y no otra señorita Armstrong-Jones o otra señora Jettenbach. Sólo tenía quince años cuando perdió a Terry, tanto mejor, era demasiado joven y ese amor impulsivo la cegó. Gracias a eso ella estudió, se hizo profesional y ahora trabajaba sanando enfermos y niños huérfanos en vez de haberse casado a los dieciséis con Terry y quedar como ama de casa por el resto de su vida. Gracias a eso ahora estaba allí con el amor verdadero, comprensivo y acorde a ella esperándola. No le importó ya todo lo que pasó en el mercado, no le importó lo que pensaran los demás, no le importó los años de soledad y tristeza que a la final no fueron muchos, y que la fortalecieron y le dieron más personalidad y sabiduría.

Ella estaba allí ilesa de todo, con su dignidad intacta, sin nada de qué arrepentirse para ser amada por un hombre decente que la respetaría. En cambio esas criticonas del mercado, muchas de ellas terminarían arruinadas. O como Eliza, que estaba soltera y nadie le prestaba atención.

Y su Albert, honesto y genuino, un hombre decente que le había contado de sus dos amores fugaces en África que no le dejaron nada sino la certeza de que él no podía entablar relación alguna con alguien que no amara así que no pretendería seguir perdiendo su tiempo tratando de amar a otras mujeres sólo porque sí, porque así tenía que ser, además que no tenía problemas en demostrar su soledad cuando otros encubrirían todo eso con mentiras.

* * *

-Hola Candy- saludó Albert cuando Candy llegó con su cesta de compras algo estropeada por el altercado en el mercado.

-Hola- saludó ella con un rostro muy distinto al que dejó atrás en el pueblo.

Sorprendido al ver el estado en el que la chica llegaba exclamó:

-Pero, Candy ¿Qué te paso?-

-Ah, me caí- soltó ella con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Te caíste?- torció el gesto el hombre.

-Sí. Es que todo está enlodado por la lluvia de esta mañana ¡No hay nada más resbaloso que el lodo, ay! Yo venía por una de esas colinas y ¡Zaz! Mis pies patinaron y rodé como una pelota-

-¿Rodaste como una pelota?-

-Sí, y aterricé en medio de una guarida de conejos-

-¿Qué?- Albert y George escuchaban a Candy con fascinación.

Candy se echó a reír y los dos hombres se contagiaron por aquella alegría y no se imaginaban cuánta alegría tenía Candy en ese momento. Se oían cantos que veían del Hogar, eran los niños que estaban en la capilla con la Hermana María.

-Bueno, bueno, déjame ayudarte con eso- Albert tomó la cesta de Candy –Hay que lavar todo que está tan sucio. También puedo ayudarte con la comida-

-Pero Albert, ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? He oído que los negocios de la familia están algo complicados estos días-

-Candy, he contratado gente para que se encargue de eso. Para eso tengo dinero, no puedo dejar a mis animales solos y ellos lo saben. Que esa gente se encargue de los negocios de los Andrew, yo no más. Así que esos viajes me los quito de encima ¿Verdad George?-

-Sí, así es Candy- respondió el aludido- Y no nos importan los refunfuños de la Señora Elroy- guiñó el ojo el hombre y Albert rió.

-Bien, entonces supongo que no hay problemas- sonrió ella- ¿Y qué rayos es eso?- Candy notó que algo traía el coche de George, una cosa bien fea de color gris.

-Eso, querida, es un moderno y revolucionario teléfono- dijo Albert con orgullo- Y lo compré para ti… eh, para el Hogar-

-Ah, esas cosas- Candy recordó lo que era un teléfono.

-Sí, es que estamos en el futuro, la gente se ve en pantallas de cine y habla por medio de cables ¿Qué tal? Hay que modernizarse- canturreó Albert alegre.

-Sí, eso supongo- Candy se echó a reír imaginándose ella en una de esas películas mudas tan populares. Como Charles Chaplin- Vamos, quédense a almorzar con nosotros- y le tendió su mano a Albert.

Emocionado Albert ve aquel gesto, y se le inflamó el corazón ¿Era una señal? ¿Una forma de decir "Albert, somos novios"? Algo ocurriría durante ese almuerzo, lo sabían los dos, pues muchas cosas había que hablar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

La comida se organizó animadamente en la pequeña estancia de la casa junto a la cocina. El Hogar estaba más acondicionado ahora gracias a las remodelaciones que Albert había hecho, pero aún seguía siendo un edificio pequeño y faltaban cosas por hacer.

Todos los niños más los cinco adultos hacían una multitud allí dentro, el almuerzo transcurrió bulliciosamente en el acogedor lugar rodeado de ventanas que daban al bosque, y más con todo el asunto del teléfono que George instalaba. De hecho el Hogar necesitaba un enorme cableado que llegara hasta el poste de teléfono más cercano para poder tener la línea.

El trabajo sería complicado y necesitarían muchísimo cable. George bufó cansado ante aquello.

En fin, se olvidaron del asunto del teléfono y conversaron de todo un poco durante la velada.

-Ah, esas cosas modernas- refunfuñaba la señorita Pony, pues ya la edad le pegaba, pero era una mujer muy saludable a así que Candy confiaba que la tendría por muchos más años- Jamás he visto una de esas películas. Me dan miedo-

-Dicen que Terry rechazó la propuesta de hacerse actor de cine- comentó Candy sin querer, no podía evitar recordar a Terry cada vez que podía- Eso leí en el periódico. Su amor es el teatro no el cine-

-Bueno, estoy de acuerdo- opinaba la Hermana María- El teatro es lo mejor y nunca pasará de moda-

-Pero mucho me temo que el cine es el futuro- comentaba Albert a propósito –El mundo cambiará, debe cambiar-

-En algunas cosas no cambiarán nunca Albert- dijo Candy sin mencionar por qué decía eso. Ella no le había contado lo que ocurrió en el pueblo y no sabía si debía hacerlo.

Albert suspiró olvidándose un poco de su comida.

-Tengo fe que habrá una sociedad más justa, Candy, que todos los seres humanos tendrán los mismos derechos. Ya hay movimientos que están promoviendo que las mujeres voten- agregó con optimismo.

-¿Será que nos dejarán?- la Hermana María sonaba incrédula, pero debía ocuparse de recoger los platos de los niños que ya terminaron de comer y debían asearse para asistir a otras clases.

-Eso tiene que permitirse. Ya basta de este tonto patriarcado- gruñó Albert – Se ha negado hasta ahora la educación de las mujeres para que los hombres sean los inteligentes y se sientan los dueños del mundo dominando a todos. No sé qué gusto puede sentir un hombre en tener de compañeras a mujeres que son como mascotas-

-Eso es cierto- Candy se estremeció ante aquella realidad. Ella había vivido en su propia carne la diferencia entre ser una muchacha sin educación a una muchacha educada con armas para valerse por sí misma en la vida: Y eso se lo había dado Albert. Estaría eternamente agradecida con él por eso. Un hombre con las posibilidades le había dado a una mujer la oportunidad que no tendría nunca por sí sola. Pero eso debía cambiar, como dijo Albert.

Dios la había bendecido así que Candy no tenía derecho a quejarse de nada.

-No me había dado cuenta de la tiranía de ciertos grupos hasta que vi lo que vi en África. No es justo. Yo no podría vivir así, sabiendo que estoy sometiendo a otros seres humanos. Y me avergüenza ser Británico cuando los Británicos son unos bárbaros en India- acaloradamente el joven se retorcía en su silla. Los adultos estaban muy inmersos en aquella conversación revolucionaria.

Solamente con Albert, Candy podía expresar todas sus ideas pues ambos pensaban igual y eso era maravilloso. Era muy difícil que un hombre pudiera acoplarse a su manera de pensar, lo que único que ella lograba era que la juzgaran mal.

Albert y Candy se tomaron de la mano al fin cuando terminaba toda la comida y los niños se habían marchado a la capilla otra vez, pues ambos habían decidido dar el paso y querían anunciarlo a la señorita Pony y a la Hermana María.

-Yo sé que una vez fui el padre adoptivo de Candy y por eso nuestra relación puede verse extraña- dio la iniciativa Albert- Pero…yo. Yo amo a Candy y… quiero que sea mi novia-

Ambas mujeres soltaron una exclamación aunque no estaban del todo sorprendidas. De hecho, nada sorprendidas.

-No es nada de extraño entre ustedes dos- dijo la Hermana con una sonrisa– No están haciendo nada malo, muchachos- y sonrió alegremente. Sabía que para Candy era un gran paso volver a abrir su corazón al amor pero estaba lista y por eso ocurría: Candy había sanado y ahí estaba como una mujer nueva dispuesta a empezar un camino iluminado por el sentimiento más puro.

Albert y Candy se miraron apretando sus manos y ella se sonrojó muchísimo. Estaba algo temerosa por eso, por entrar otra vez en esos terrenos tan tramposos del amor, pero nada más tenía que ver a su Albert para que esos temores se disiparan.

-Vaya vaya ¡Voy a traer mi famoso pie de manzana para celebrar!- la señorita Pony se animó muchísimo pues eran ellos la pareja más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Albert era el muchacho que ella quería para Candy, lo quería tanto como a ella, que para la señorita Pony era su hija adoptiva más querida.

* * *

A Albert le costó mucho marcharse a su casa después de todo un día en el Hogar. El teléfono al fin no sirvió para nada y a George no le quedó más que regresarlo al carro; los niños querían a Albert como a un padre pues éste los enseñaba y jugaba con ellos. Había prometido traer caballos y animales para ellos y así, todo transcurrió hasta que llegó la noche en un dos por tres.

Por un rato Candy y Albert se quedaron sentados en la puerta del Hogar contemplando el cielo estrellado, asimilando ese acontecimiento que se había presentado en sus vidas los últimos dos días.

Se tomaron de la mano.

-Candy- habló él con suave voz- Estoy muy feliz-

Ella le sonrió y apretó su mano, y el rubor no se iba de su rostro todavía.

-Yo… yo también- ella trató de disimular su voz quebrada por la emoción.

-Siempre te amé, aunque antes era de una forma distinta- decía él –Cuando vivíamos juntos en la calle Magnolia, era distinto, nuestra amistad era genuina-

-Yo era una niña para ti. Y tú eras mi amigo nada más-

-Sí, así es. Ah, las cosas de la vida- rió él.

-Y ¿Qué pasó con ellas, Albert, con Keila y Mulah, de África?- ella quería saber más detalles de los romances en la vida de Albert. Cuando Albert le contó sobre eso, eran amigos nada más, ahora que eran novios el tema se hacía más profundo.

-No lo sé, nunca más supe de ellas, nunca más nos escribimos. Pasó y luego se perdieron y no me interesa saber más. Yo no amaba a nadie. Creí que las amé pero no. Yo sólo lo intenté…- susurraba él. Luego hizo silencio como si algo lo atormentara –Candy… bueno, quiero contarte cosas de mí, porque ahora tú y yo debemos sincerarnos por completo con respecto a esas cosas-

-Sí lo sé- ella se puso más colorada todavía ante eso. Tal vez no estaba del todo preparada para indagar en los terrenos íntimos entre novios, pero era hora de eso.

-La verdad de por qué me fui de casa a vivir solo, lejos de la sociedad…- empezó a contar él. Candy notó que era algo que no le había contado nunca a nadie- Yo apenas tenía dieciséis años, era un niño, pero a esa edad la sociedad empieza ya a presionarlo a uno. Cuando se es varón, ya sabes…-

-Oh, Albert, sí, lo sé- Candy entendía a qué se refería él y sintió una profunda tristeza.

-Se burlaban de mí los otros chicos y los hombres, me decían "Éste todavía no conoce mujer", y "Eso hay que arreglarlo, hacer al chico un hombre"-

Albert no quería continuar con aquellos recuerdos tan desagradables pero necesitaba desahogarse con Candy. Ella lo apoyaba en todo, y su apoyo lo hacía continuar.

-Ya sabes lo que querían hacer conmigo, pero yo no lo acepté. Muchos chicos son obligados, así es la vida, es normal ¿No? Pero yo no lo acepté y me fui. Yo iba a ser hombre a mi manera, no así ¿Entiendes?-

-Eso es monstruoso, Albert, lo sé, tan triste y tan malo para la mente, y para ver a las personas como un producto. Y no es nada normal, pero nadie quiere entenderlo. Obligar a los niños a "ser hombre" con… ¡Bah! Hiciste bien en no aceptarlo- Candy se estremeció, ella tampoco apoyaba esa costumbre, y sabía que Terry también había pasado por lo mismo, se lo contó una vez, de una manera menos íntima que la de Albert, pero se lo contó y con mucha dificultad. Y el negarse a eso había acrecentando su rebeldía y distorsionado más su percepción de las mujeres.

-Bueno, entonces así viví mucho mejor y de eso ya conoces tú todo- sonrió más relajado –Nos conocemos ya bastante bien tú y yo con ese lado de mi vida. Y bueno entonces en África conocí estas buenas mujeres. Primero a Keila y luego un tiempo después a Mulah. Ellas eran mayores que yo, y tenían hijos abandonados por sus padres, por supuesto. Qué historias tan injustas y tristes, Candy, lo que vi en África me marcó. Casi todas las mujeres tienen que criar a sus hijos solas, las que sobreviven al nacimiento. Hay muchísima irresponsabilidad y eso casi es algo natural y normal. Tal vez me conmoví de Keila y Mulah, y la falta de apoyo de los hombres que tenían, y confundí eso con amor. El asunto es que ya estaba listo, nadie me obligó a iniciarme, yo lo hice cuando sentí que quería y con quien quería que fuera-

El hombre se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Duraron pocos mi dos romances, fueron cosas fugaces y vacías, salí de uno y entré en otro creyendo que así amaba yo. Porque estaba influenciado por la presión: tenía veintiún años y ya era hora, ya sabes- El rostro de Albert estaba triste, como si viviera otra vez en aquellos años- Era muy joven para tener más personalidad al respecto, y no dejarme influenciar. Y estaba confundido, porque veía que no me enamoraba. Creí que eso era el amor, pero me equivoqué y sólo quedó en mí un vacío horrible-

Hubo silencio entre los dos y el aire fresco les trajo los aromas del bosque.

-Pero me sirvió de mucho la experiencia, para no volver a cometer los mismos errores y así esperar pacientemente el amor. Si me llegaba bien, y si no, también. Así debe ser, Candy- Albert sonrió olvidando las malas sensaciones –Y aquí está mi recompensa por eso… encontré el amor verdadero-

-Y no permitiremos que nuestros niños tengan esa mentalidad, Albert, que nuestras niñas caigan en un negocio monstruoso. O que cometan los mismos errores que nosotros ¡Oh Albert!- la angustia por todo el destino de sus niños oprimía el corazón de Candy.

-Estos niños son como mis hijos, no permitiré nada de eso- Albert se comprometió de tal manera que Candy deseó besarlo, pero aún estaba muy fresco todo lo del noviazgo que no se hacían a la idea –Yo estoy aquí para ti y para ellos-

-Albert… - estaba demasiado conmovida. Y ella debía sincerarse -Yo también debo decirte algo. En realidad no me caí esa mañana por el camino hacia acá- confesó ella.

-Oh, Candy ¡Algo me lo decía! Tú no mientes ¿Qué pasó?-

-Tuve un altercado en el mercado, me encontré con Eliza y sus amigas y comenzaron a decir cosas horribles de nosotros. De lo de anoche… y fue allí donde tropecé con un puesto de frutas y caí al lodo-

Albert sintió la puñalada de la ira en su pecho.

-¿Qué dijeron?- soltó.

-Ya saben de lo nuestro. Parece que todo el mundo sabía de lo nuestro menos nosotros- respondió ella –Critican que yo me haya enamorado de mi padre adoptivo…- Candy no quería repetir las palabras malintencionadas que había oído, quería olvidarlas. Tampoco entraría mucho en los detalles.

-Dios. Debemos seguir luchando, mi amor- fue lo que dijo él lleno de rabia, pero el momento era demasiado feliz como para que eso lo afectara.

Ella lo abrazó agradecida, y él la abrazó de vuelta y quedaron muy juntos, sintiéndose el uno al otro y protegidos por una burbuja con ese abrazo, los dos contra el planeta entero.

Lo necesitaban, estar entre sus brazos el uno del otro era su refugio.


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Bueno, yo espero tener buena memoria. No releo los capítulos anteriores cuando escribo uno nuevo! XD Mala costumbre tal vez jaja. Espero no olvidar detalles o ser repetitiva o algo :P_

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Candy iba corriendo de un lado para otro, cantaba, bailaba por todo el Hogar aquellos días. Había sido una semana soñada y aquel viernes siguiente acompañaría a Albert a una reunión de negocios por primera vez, en la mansión Andrew.

Necesitaba la ayuda de Annie, para que la peinara como toda una señorita de sociedad, y así lucir bien con el vestido nuevo que Albert le había regalado. Candy no entendía mucho de aquellas modas, pero lo hacía todo por él, quería verse como una digna princesa para su príncipe.

Nada más que eso ocupaba la mente de Candy, desde el día de su cumpleaños, y de su primer beso de amor verdadero. Por las noches ella no podía ser la misma, no podía quitarse la ropa ya como lo hacía antes, ahora tenía todos los deseos de una mujer enamorada, por lo tanto vivía muy sonrojada e imaginando cosas.

Los dos estaban a puertas de presentar su noviazgo en público, llenos de optimismo e ilusión.

* * *

La tarde del miércoles Albert había comprado el vestido en la ciudad, y después de eso se propuso pasar por la mansión Andrew para atender a sus empleados, aunque no era su agrado. Fue cuando se encontró con una visita de Neil Leagan y su madre que charlaba con la Tía Abuela, a propósito de su estado de salud.

La Tía Abuela había padecido una fuerte gripe que los preocupó mucho a todos.

Era lo último que quería hacer Albert esos días, tener que ver a los Leagan… Por supuesto todos notaron la vestimenta del señor William Andrew, literalmente como la de un obrero, y no como la de un hombre de su posición. Ceñudo el joven hombre trató de ignorar a los Leagan, pasando de largo, pero tenía cuentas pendientes con Neil que le impedían hacer eso que deseaba.

-Buenos días- saludó secamente y Neil temblaba al verlo. El joven Leagan en realidad no tenía ningún interés en toparse con Albert, pero le importaba demasiado estar de buenas con la Tía Abuela Andrew –Neil- Albert se dirigió a él, para su desgracia- Qué bueno que te encuentro por aquí, quería hablar contigo-

-¿Conmigo?- sonrió Neil con voz temblorosa- Vaya, no veo para qué, señor Andrew, debe estar muy ocupado- decía con mucha educación.

-Ven conmigo Neil, vamos a llevar esta caja allá a la estancia y hablamos- ordenó Albert impertérrito. El vestido de Candy lo dejaría en la mesa para luego ir al despacho de la casa.

Neil trastabilló pero no se atrevía a negarse. Se disculpó ante su madre y la Tía Abuela y siguió a Albert con nerviosismo.

Albert y él llegaron en silencio a la estancia continua al despacho que daba al gran jardín, y desde los ventanales se veían las fuentes y las flores. Era un lugar realmente exquisito. Tranquilamente Albert coloca la caja sobre la mesa y comenta:

-Es un regalo para Candice White Andrew- dijo el nombre completo de su amada- Vamos a salir juntos este viernes- y al decir esto voltea a mirar a Neil con ojos penetrantes.

-Oh, qué bien- gruñó Neil fastidiado ¿Qué rayos le importaba a él eso?.

-Candice White Andrew ¿Sabes qué significa eso, Neil?- sugirió Albert y al no recibir respuesta del hombre que lo acompañaba prosiguió tranquilamente dándose unas vueltas por el lugar- Mi Candice, miembro de esta familia, es tan dueña como yo de esta casa y mis negocios, porque…- se detuvo junto a Neil muy cerca- Candice y yo hemos tenido una amistad de toda una vida, hemos vivido juntos tantas cosas. Es hora de reconocer que la amo, y que le he propuesto que sea mi novia, por lo tanto ya ves… Ella es y será Andrew por todos lados. Mi hija adoptiva y mi esposa- soltó sin miramientos.

Albert sonrió pues el corazón se le inflamó de cándida emoción con aquellas palabras, muy a pesar de que estaba con la desagradable compañía de Neil Leagan.

-Oh, bien- los ojos de Neil centellaron- Entonces tú te ganaste el corazón de la… "doncella"- soltó celoso y humillado, recordando los golpes que le había dado Albert cuando hacía unos años lo había alejado de Candy.

Ante el tono con que Neil pronunció "doncella" Albert reaccionó con un salto, sabía lo que había detrás de aquella insinuación, pero no dijo nada y se controló.

-Dile a tu hermanita que sé lo que le hicieron a Candy en el mercado, sé lo que hacen ustedes- Albert se le acercó y tomó la solapa del traje de Neil, con los ojos rojos de ira pero eso no lo notó Neil- Yo soy un hombre pacífico, Neil, soy un buen Cristiano y mi conciencia está limpia, y me enorgullezco de eso. No quiero ser injusto con nadie ni me voy a rebajar a ciertos niveles. Pero las cosas tienen sus límites…- su voz adquirió un tono amenazante- Ten en cuenta que en lo que se refiera a Candy yo no razono. Te lo advierto-

Así lo soltó y dejó callado a Neil y fue a su despacho donde trabajaba el asesor que había contratado para llevar los asuntos de la familia.

Neil Leagan se sintió humillado ante eso, entonces ya estaba todo claro, Albert se quedaba con Candy quien se había atrevido a rechazarlo… No le quedó más que pasearse iracundo por la estancia, dar un último vistazo al jardín y dar la media vuelta para volver donde su madre.

* * *

El viernes llegó y Candy se arregló como nunca. La Hermana María la veía ir y venir con frenesí que temía que se fuera a tropezar y caer al piso y romperse la nariz.

-Tranquila niña- decía detrás de ella.

George vendría a buscarla para llevarla a la casa de Albert en el bosque y de allí se irían juntos a la mansión.

-Está preciosa nuestra Candy ¿Verdad?- comentaba la señorita Pony radiante de felicidad- Y Albert, la quiere tanto. Estoy muy feliz y ¡Ah, ojalá pudiera tomarles una foto así-

-No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero estoy algo preocupada- decía la Hermana un poco nerviosa y luego de una pausa agregó- Candy y Albert van a enfrentarse con la sociedad, señorita Pony-

-Pero si ya habían ido a fiestas juntos- le dijo la señorita Pony con un gesto confuso.

-No como novios- susurró ésta con gravedad -Ay, no sé. Pero estoy preocupada –

La Hermana María miró a Candy bailar con los niños por todo el recibo con su vestido nuevo y una espina la tenía clavada en el alma aunque tratara de verdad no ser pesimista.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

En un conocido bar de Chicago, el joven Leagan pasaba el resto de su solitaria noche tomándose un trago de whisky junto a una taza de cacahuates. Retorciéndose de la rabia recordaba las palabras de Albert Andrew de esa tarde "Es hora de reconocer que la amo, y que le he propuesto ser mi novia, por lo tanto ya ves… Ella es y será Andrew por todos lados. Mi hija adoptiva y mi esposa".

Quería tirar el vaso y estrellarlo contra el espejo frente a él. Era un hecho que Candy era la novia de Albert Andrew, y se iban a casar tarde o temprano.

Muy adentro de él y a pesar de su arrogancia, Neil amaba a Candy, pero no toleraba sus desprecios ni su indiferencia. Orgulloso había pasado casi toda su vida molestando a la chica y ayudando a su hermana a arruinarle la vida. Y no se arrepentía, ella lo había rechazado y ahora se encasquetaba encima al hombre más rico y poderoso de Lakewood.

Candy no sería feliz y de eso él y su hermana se iban a encargar.

Al rato llegaron al lugar sus amigotes de siempre, con los cuales solía reunirse en dicho bar de vez en cuando. Entre ellos estaban dos antiguos compañeros del Colegio San Pablo, muy buenos cómplices a la hora de fastidiar a Candy, por cierto. De hecho, todos ellos apoyaban a Neil contra la chica.

Así eran los hombres en realidad, nada más necesitaban una pequeña excusa, un ligero sinsabor, para juntarse todos contra una mujer.

-Hola Neil ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás emborrachándote?- habló Robert Emerson, uno de esos antiguos compañeros de clases.

-Meh, algo así- gruñó Neil escuetamente luego soltó- Maldita sea- soltó frustrado.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa esta noche, Neil?- se fastidió su amigo Robert Emerson.

-Candy…- musitó el aludido cabizbajo.

-Otra vez esa huérfana, vaya. Creí que todo estaba muy bien, después de lo mal que le fue a la huerfanita esa en su fiesta de cumpleaños, jaja- su amigo Fred Swardson se sentó al lado de Neil y pidió un trago –El espectáculo fue memorable. No sé para qué te pones así por ella, ni siquiera es tan bonita la pecosa esa-

Neil lo miró furioso y soltó con fuerte aliento a alcohol:

-Resulta que la huerfanita pecosa atrapó al jefe de la familia Andrew-

-¿Qué? ¿Al salvaje de los animales? ¿Su padre adoptivo?- se asombró el llamado Fred Swardson- Qué vergüenza-

-Sí, a Albert Andrew. Y ojalá fuera solamente un salvaje, pero es un aristócrata muy respetado- babeó Neil y se tragó la última gota del whisky de su vaso –Más poderoso que nosotros los Leagan-

-Dios, el tipo no levanta cabeza. Primero es una especie de hombre-mono que vive con puros animales, y ahora se busca de novia a esa marimacha huérfana- despotricaba Robert no sin dejar de recordar los golpes que Candy le había dado algunas veces. No perdería la oportunidad de vengarse- Bueno el hombre-mono y la Tarzán, no está mal la parejita-

-Es que ella lo sedujo, ya saben las mañas de esas chicas- mintió Neil despechado –Es una chica fácil y eso conquista a todos. Esperemos Albert se canse de ella una vez que la use-

-Oh sí, seguro, así es- bromeaban los otros amigos- Para eso son las chicas fáciles, para uno desahogarse y luego se botan. Nada de seriedad con ésas-

Era un grupo de jóvenes muy bien vestidos allí, hablando mal de las mujeres todo el tiempo. Cosa nada rara. Pero había en el bar esa noche un hombre que estaba de visita en Chicago y era socio de Albert Andrew, Todd Matters are su nombre, sureño, de Texas, y estaba allí para tratar de unos negocios con los Andrew, precisamente.

Al oír a los jóvenes se interesó mucho y disimuladamente se acercó a ellos para oír la conversación.

-Esa Candy no descansará hasta atrapar a un hombre rico que la haga una señorita respetable, pero nunca será respetable- gruñía Neil sin cansarse de mentir para reparar su hombría herida.

-No, nunca lo será,jajaja. Esas chicas, ya saben- bromeaban los amigos.

-Ya sabemos, sí, la pecosa tiene su historial, Anthony, Terry y por ahí dicen que Archie el esposo de su mejor amiga. Un hombre casado… Dios- despotricaba Robert emocionado por la venganza. Candy varias veces había humillado a aquellos chicos en el colegio San Pablo, e incluso después, y era una mujer valiente y digna que los intimidaba: la formula nefasta para que se dedicaran a destruirla.

No toleraban que una mujer los hubiera puesto en su lugar, así que eso había que redimirlo de alguna manera.

La venganza corría por las venas de todos.

El hombre que estaba de visita a todas éstas no entendía mucho de la conversación, Todd escuchó que Albert Andrew se había comprometido con una chica de mala reputación. Pensó que era algo malo para una familia con la que tenía negocios tan importantes.

El hombre terminó su trago pensativo y se retiró dejando a los jóvenes divirtiéndose a costa de humillar a la tal Candy.

* * *

-Hola, Candy- saludó Albert con una sonrisa, en puertas de su casa esperando listo a que llegara el carro de George con Candy adentro. Estaba vestido con un traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, y traía una caja de bombones en su mano. Apenas el carro se estaciona frente a la casa Candy se baja sin esperar a que George le abriera la puerta. No estaba acostumbrada a tales modales.

-Hola…- saludó ella muy sonrojada. Parecía que nunca hubiera hablado con Albert, de hecho él también estaba así, como si nunca hubiera vivido con ella bajo un mismo techo. Todo era totalmente diferente ahora.

-Estás muy bonita- comentó él con torpeza, viendo el vestido que compró ya puesto en su Candy. Ella era igual de hermosa con el vestido o con la simple braga de trabajo que usaba en el Hogar.

-Bueno… ¿Nos vamos?- fue lo que dijo Albert impaciente.

-Sí- rió la chica notando la caja que traía él y que mantenía en su mano sin hacer nada con ella.

-¡Ah! esto es para ti- al fin el joven se recuerda que tenía un regalo para ella. Candy lo toma emocionada y se lo agradece.

George ahora sí pudo abrirle la puerta a la chica que volvía al automóvil acompañada por Albert.

-Bueno, ehh- empezó a hablar él –ah sí, lo de hoy, bueno-

-Vamos a una reunión ¿No?- lo ayudó ella –En… la mansión de tu familia-

-Sí, eso. Bueno, Candy yo desde hoy quiero que empieces a involucrarte en mis cosas- explicaba Albert y por la ventana pasaban los árboles que rodeaban la casa de Albert en el bosque. Era encantador –Para eso es todo esto. Estaré con mis socios que quiero que conozcas y bueno… tú debes ser parte de mi trabajo, conozcas de todo lo de la familia Andrew-

-¿Que sea tu socia?- adivinó Candy.

-Sí, eso. Socia porque bueno, si…-

-Si ¿Qué?- Ella abrió mucho los ojos y fantaseó. El joven Andrew se sonrojó mucho.

-Bueno, yo quiero que seas mi novia, Candy, y digo, ya lo eres supongo. Pues bien, estas cosas son serias para mí ¿Entiendes?-

-Sí, Albert- ella apretó la caja de bombones contra su pecho.

-Es un compromiso, un noviazgo serio. Yo…- y Albert quiso soltar la frase "me quiero casar contigo ya", pero no era prudente cuando apenas habían hablado de noviazgo. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella, Candy había sufrido demasiado y cualquier cosa dudosa que viniera de un hombre la iba a tomar muy mal- Te voy a presentar como tal en la sociedad, Candy-

Se tomaron de las manos y los labios de ella besaron tiernamente a Albert en la comisura de sus labios. Él quiso responderle con otro beso más apasionado pues ardía en sus entrañas pero George estaba allí, y todo era muy nuevo.

-Estoy muy feliz- dijo ella al fin recostándose de su pecho perfumado.

-Yo también-

* * *

La mañana en la mansión Andrew estaba tranquila, la Tía Abuela permanecía en su cuarto todavía a causa del resfriado y no había nadie más que un tropel de empleados. Albert recordaba su soledad cuando vivía allí.

La casa le traía muchos recuerdos, de Anthony y su hermana, y de resto, solamente los empleados eran su compañía. Por eso estrechó esa amistad con George que aún estaba allí con él.

Los sirvientes recibieron con mucha alegría a Candy ya que muchos de ellos eran amigos y solían asistir a todos sus cumpleaños y fiestas de Navidad. No faltaron las galletas, el café, los aperitivos para tan importante reunión para Candice White Andrew.

En la sala donde el miércoles estuvieron Albert y Neil ahora estaban unas damas engalanadas de finos vestidos con encajes y joyas. Todas admiraban la decoración de la casa, exquisita en obras de arte y estilo, y no repararon en ellos.

En el despacho estaban los hombres y para allá iban Albert y Candy tomados del brazo.

-Buenos días, señor Andrew- Todd Matters fue el primero en saludar a los recién llegados. Enseguida reparó en Candy y la identificó como la chica de la que había oído hablar, la prometida de Albert Andrew.

-Buenos días, caballeros- Albert saludó radiante a los cinco hombres que estaban esperándolo.

Todd Matters el Texano, un Inglés llamado Richard Walden, los dos de San Francisco, los señores Anderson y Marshall y un Chino que representaba a los Andrew en Hong Kong, Siao Han.

Los cinco hombres observaron a Candy con curiosidad y Albert enseguida procede a presentarla.

-Caballeros, mi novia la señorita Candice White Andrew- presenta con sus ojos azules muy brillantes de la emoción. Candy se sonrojó como una tonta.

-¿Andrew también?- el Chino notó lo del apellido.

-Oh, sí, es que ella…- Albert no esperaba que aquel tema surgiera así en aquel momento- Ella es una muchacha que la familia Andrew adoptó, señor Han-

-Ah, ella es su hija adoptiva- el señor Marshall alzó las cejas y ante aquello Albert y Candy se sintieron un poco incómodos.

-Sí, la verdad es que nuestra historia es bastante peculiar pero muy larga y no estamos aquí para eso- se excusaba él- Candy- se refirió a ella- Puedes sentarte, por favor-

Los hombres se miraron extrañados, no entendían por qué Albert hacía que Candy se quedara con ellos.

-Mi esposa estará encantada de conocerla, señorita Andrew- dijo el señor Walden- Está allá afuera ¡Ah! Seguro que tiene muchas cosas que hablar con usted-

-Oh, no. Candice viene conmigo, ella será parte de nuestra reunión- anunció Albert y los cinco hombres lo observaron atónitos.

-Ah, pero es una reunión de negocios seria. Solamente debemos hablar de negocios y la señorita claro no tiene nada que ver con eso, Albert- zarandeaba Todd Matters y a Albert le hirió eso de reunión "seria".

-Señor Matters- Albert había entendido la reacción de los hombres. Obviamente estaban diciéndoles que el lugar para Candy era afuera con las otras mujeres pues en una reunión de negocios seria no habían mujeres –Candy será parte de nuestra reunión porque quiero que ella sea socia junto conmigo-

Hubo un silencio en todo el despacho, y Candy se sintió muy incómoda ante la mirada de aquellos señores tan elegantes, pues los hombres claramente encontraban que Candy no debía estar allí, que era una locura la idea de Albert. Todd Matters y Richard Walden soltaron una risita como si todo eso fuera un chiste.

-Albert, me encantaría conocer a las señoras- ella tomó el brazo de él otra vez con una sonrisa relajada- El jardín esta precioso todo soleado ¿Qué más quiere una mujer que andar viendo las flores?- dijo ella en tono de broma, muy acostumbrada a tales situaciones. Pero Albert no lo tomaba como broma, estaba muy serio y la candidez que había tenido toda la mañana se apagó con aquello.

Ante el silencio de todos, Candy volvió a insistir alegremente:

-Te espero afuera, Albert, en serio. Tengo unas ganas de probar esas exquisiteces que prepararon los cocineros-

Con un gesto él accedió y Candy se despidió de los señores y salió a la estancia dejando el lugar gris y aburrido. Al cerrarse la puerta Albert se dirigió al escritorio muy seriamente para tratar los asuntos para los que había venido, pero muy decepcionado de no poder hacer lo que quería hacer. Pero accedió a la petición de Candy porque pensó que ella tenía razón y que tal vez debían ir más despacio con todo.

* * *

Afuera Candy se encontró con las tres mujeres muy acomodadas y coquetas que la saludaron secamente, pero ella estaba de muy buen humor por su salida con Albert así que nada empañaba su ánimo.

Los tiempos cambiaban, notaba ella, la gente de la aristocracia ya no eran Lords ni Ladies sino señores un poco más relajados en todas las maneras cortesanas. Pero aún seguía siendo la aristocracia y ella jamás sería de la aristocracia así fuera parte de la familia Andrew porque esas cosas eran de cuna, y la diferencia social era abismal, y lo sería siempre. Ante esas meditaciones suspiró cansada.

Se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a comer los deliciosos dulces, además Dory andaba por allí, y ella la saludó animosamente. Dory, uno de los servicios de la mansión se acercó a Candy y ambas muchachas se pusieron a hablar despreocupadamente.

Sorprendidas las tres mujeres ven aquello con recelo y empezaron a murmurar, hasta que una de ellas, la esposa del señor Walden, llamó la atención de Candy:

-Hola, debes ser la amiga de Albert, la hija que adoptó siendo él todavía un muchacho- dijo la señora con amabilidad.

-Oh sí ¡Qué historia la nuestra ¿No?!- rió Candy con la boca llena de pan dulce. Dory consideró prudente marcharse, cosa que Candy no hubiera considerado nunca.

-Y dime ¿Qué cuentas, linda? ¿Qué es de tu vida?- la animó la señora a que se acercara a ellas.

-¿Tienes novio ya? – preguntó otra señora un poco más metida que la señora Walden y quería oír algunos chismes –Ya estás en edad ¿Eh?- soltó a propósito de la presión que tenían las mujeres de casarse y embarazarse antes de los treinta porque si no quedaban viejas, solteronas y sin hijos. Qué horror.

-Ehhhhh- a Candy le cayó de sorpresa la pregunta pero ya debía hacerse a la idea, como había hablado con Albert. Trató de limpiarse un poco las manos de las migajas –Bueno, Albert y yo nos hicimos novios hace poco- y le brillaron los ojos ante eso, tal como a Albert.

-Oh, qué hermoso- sonrió la señora Walden con algo de honestidad.

-Ayy niña, entonces ya entras en una nueva vida- carraspeó otra señora de rasgos Asiáticos, la señora Han, que era en realidad hija de un Inglés y una China. La cultura China era diferente a la Americana, aunque los señores Han eran bastante Occidentales a pesar de ser Chinos- Menos mal que nosotros hemos vivido mucho en Inglaterra, porque si no… este matrimonio no lo hubiera aguantado yo-

Candy se quedó callada.

-Ya sabrás cómo son los hombres. Unos galanes muy hermosos durante el noviazgo pero luego… ya verás niña que después viene lo duro- soltó la señora Marshall interviniendo en la conversación- Las exigencias-

-Ah, bueno, Ruth- la regañó la señora Walden.

-Ruth nada, querida, así son los hombres. Una deja de ser una cuando se casa y pasa a ser de ellos, a hacer todo lo que ellos dicen, lo que quieren, son unos bebés más para cuidar. Prepárate ¿Cómo te llamas, linda?- dijo Ruth.

-Candy, eh, Candice White Andrew-

-Bueno, Candice, eso. Te casas y enseguida es a tener hijo tras hijo de los que tienes que ocuparte totalmente, porque si no, ellos se ponen bravos y te dejan por otra mujer más joven y sumisa- proseguía Ruth muy alegre con su taza de té en la mano.

-¿Qué?- balbuceó Candy atontada por aquella conversación. De repente pensó, si se casaba ahora a los treinta años tendría nueve hijos… y se asustó. ¿Cómo iba a evitar eso si se casaba? Porque el unirse con un hombre era para eso. Y a los cuarenta, porque Albert y ella se casaban para siempre, Candy se imaginó con veinte hijos, más los niños del Hogar que nunca abandonaría.

¿Quería eso? No, ciertamente no. No quería hijos por ahora, de hecho.

Las otras señoras asintieron con rostros penosos y miraban a la chica como si vieran la última vez que ella iba a ser joven, delgada y feliz.

-Y algunos golpean, como le sucedió a la señora Campbell, la de Boston -meneaba la cabeza la señora Walden- Pobre, terminó en un hospital, qué pena-

-Bueno, no todos los hombres golpean a las mujeres. Albert por ejemplo nunca sería capaz de eso- comentó Candy un poco cohibida por esa extraña situación.

-Al principio parece que no, pero cuando llegan las emociones fuertes y los problemas, hum, los hombres muestran su lado violento, y si una no es una buena chica… golpean y duro- decía la señora Han pues en China era normal que esto sucediera- Al menos los occidentales tienen mejores leyes. En China no somos nada ante un hombre y bueno, hasta las niñas pueden ser asesinadas por sus padres si no las quieren-

Candy estaba con la boca abierta, ella creyó que hablar con las señoras le iba a enseñar cosas del matrimonio, de la relación con un hombre ahora que ella y Albert estaban dando el paso, pero lo que estaban haciendo era llenarla de temores.

Porque ella no sabía absolutamente nada de la vida en pareja, había vivido con Albert como hermanos, pero eso era distinto. No sabía cómo podía ser un hombre con su mujer. Creía que aquellas señoras eran las que sabían la verdad.

Para aquellas mujeres era una conversación muy normal y muy cotidiana pero Candy estaba bastante intimidada.

Se resistía a ver a su Albert bajo aquel lente que presentaban las señoras experimentadas, señoras que sabían de la vida conyugal y no como ella que no sabía nada y que tal vez tenía la cabeza llena de fantasías. Era muy desagradable pensar al menos en la posibilidad de que la realidad fuera así.

Como si no fuera suficiente, Candy no podía comportarse como ellas, la diferencia era notoria, esas señoras claramente la miraban como una campesina y se sentía como un bicho raro allí entonces pensó que si así era en un rato de visita con esa gente de sociedad ¿Cómo sería entonces si se casaba con Albert y la sociedad iba a ser su día a día?

* * *

Una situación no menos incómoda vivía Albert dentro del despacho con sus socios. Creía que todo iba a ser muy fácil ese día pero ambos se equivocaron.


	8. Chapter 8

_Como ya dije en la sinopsis e introducción, estos fanfics tratan mucho temas sociales pues creo que es tema importante en Candy Candy, especialmente la situación de la mujer de hoy en día, porque todo lo que yo digo aquí es una realidad actual todavía. Por lo tanto es de imaginarse que en la época de Candy, esa extraña mezcla de mundo actual con los años 20s, la situación de la mujer era despiadada._

_Todo lo que yo describo, todo lo que digo, todo lo planteado en todos mis fanfics, no sólo los de Candy Candy, es totalmente real, basado en hechos reales que he visto, oído, experimentado con mis propios sentidos. Una realidad clara y tangente que yo simplemente no ignoro, no callo y no dejo pasar de largo._

_Mis fanfics tratan realidades, sin pelos en la lengua._

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

Albert Andrew había terminado de firmar los papeles que tenía que firmar y de leer los balances con una inusitada seriedad. No habló mucho en toda la reunión, y trató de terminar las cosas lo más rápido posible.

Todd Matters inquieto no dejó de pensar en Candy y ver lo que Albert quería hacer con ella, lo de involucrarla en los negocios de la familia, le preocupaba mucho puesto que él no sabía que aquella chica era de muy mala reputación.

Debía hablarle a Albert de lo que oyó esa noche en el bar.

Por supuesto, Todd Matters ignoraba que un bar no era precisamente el lugar ideal para saber de lo mejor de las mujeres. Ignoraba que era realmente todo lo contrario, que eran lugares donde las mujeres que iban eran de mala reputación y los hombres, de los que estaban despechados y aprovechaban para despotricar y vengarse, o buscar consuelo con las fáciles.

Pero bueno, de eso no se daban cuenta muchos hombres.

-Albert, hijo- el señor Walden buscó conversación con él al fin. Albert seguía sentado en su escritorio con la mirada fija en los papeles- Quería hablar contigo-

Albert terminó el asunto de los papeles y prestó atención al hombre.

-Estamos muy felices por la buena noticia. Y dime ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?-

-Oh, eso no lo hemos pensado todavía. Apenas estamos comenzando una relación- dijo sonrojado.

-Bien… Pero sigues con la idea de hacer que tu novia sea socia-

-Claro que sí- respondió él tajantemente –Si es mi novia y será mi esposa, eso espero, pues será parte de todas mis cosas-

-Hijo. Yo como muchas veces te he aconsejado en el pasado, te aconsejo ahora que pienses bien eso. Las mujeres no son buenas para estas cosas, puede causar muchos problemas esa decisión- el hombre se había sentado en una silla frente al escritorio y enciende un cigarrillo. Mientras los otros hombres seguían distraídos hablando de otras cosas.

-Candy no habrá estudiado en la mejores universidades miles de carreras al respecto. De hecho si hubiera podido no se lo hubieran permitido ¿No? Solamente algunas universidades y algunas carreras aceptan estudiantes mujeres- dijo Albert secamente- Es enfermera nada más. Pero aún y siendo sólo enfermera es más inteligente y más astuta con las cuestiones de dinero que algunos de mis socios-

El señor Walden lo escuchó con paciencia. De hecho si hubiera sido un hombre joven, en pleno ardor de la edad, hubiera discutido acaloradamente con Albert eso. Pero la edad enseñaba a los hombres a ser más tolerantes y el señor Walden entendía que Albert estaba enamorado y que era joven y trataba de cambiar el mundo. En realidad tenía buenas intensiones con aquella conversación.

-Es posible, hijo, pero eso es muy peligroso. Precisamente las mujeres son mañosas como para darles poder. No hablo de Candy, simplemente te doy una idea general y te aconsejo por experiencia- el hombre se acomodó en su silla y observó el jardín- Al comienzo de una relación todo parece perfecto, pero hay que pensar con la cabeza fría en el futuro tomar todas las precauciones-

Albert bufó.

-Además debes pensar en ella. No será aceptada en el mundo de los hombres. He visto casos y si te importa tu novia de verdad, pues no muchos novios tienen tal amor por sus novias, tratarías de protegerla. Sé que están habiendo cambios, pero créeme hijo, el orgullo masculino no cambiará nunca, y las mujeres intimidan la masculinidad mucho, tanto que hacemos hasta lo imposible por mantenerlas dominadas o a niveles inferiores a nosotros-

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así? ¿No te importan tus hijas?- se molestó Albert.

-Mis hijas fueron bien educadas, ellas conocen muy bien su posición y nunca intentarán imponerse a sus maridos ni tampoco intentarán meterse en los asuntos de los hombres. Afortunadamente la mayoría de las mujeres son así, solamente algunas rebeldes salen librepensadoras-

Albert meneó la cabeza con los ojos clavados en el señor Walden. Si no fuera porque respetaba aquel señor, se hubiera enojado muchísimo con aquella insinuación. Otra vez estaban insinuando que Candy no era una chica educada ni normal.

El señor Walden no iba a mencionar el asunto de que Candy creció sin la educación de un padre, porque de hecho Albert también había crecido sin un padre, así que vadeaba el tema con precaución:

-Es peligroso, hijo, debes protegerla no involucrarla en asuntos de hombres porque la destruirán, usando cualquier artimaña. He tenido amigas en el trabajo que han sufrido muchísimo por eso, no bastando con el hecho de que trabajan el cuádruple que un hombre y ganan sólo un tercio de lo que gana un hombre ¿Quieres eso para tu chica en vez de estar cómoda en su casa criando tus hijos como debe ser?. No querrás eso si amas a tu novia- le advertía con sinceridad -No es bueno enseñar a las mujeres igualdad, porque no la tendrán nunca. Eso es todo lo que quiero decir. Eso le enseñamos a mis hijas así que ellas no desean nada más de lo que tienen y son felices con sus maridos-

-Sí, muy felices, especialmente cuando uno de ellos tuvo amoríos con otra mujer- soltó Albert con una mueca.

-Bueno, hombre es hombre, y esas aventurillas no significan nada. Tú también si te casas necesitarás darte tus paseos por algún bar cuando quieras tener una "válvula de escape" a la vida matrimonial ¡Ah en Londres tenemos unos tan buenos que te voy a llevar cuando vayas para allá!- rió el hombre y Albert estaba a punto de explotar y hubiera explotado de indignación si no fuera porque el señor Marshall se acerca por el asunto de los balances. Albert cerró los ojos y respiró, apretaba tan fuerte la pluma que tenía en su mano que casi la parte en dos, luego le entrega los balances revisados al señor Marshall –Las mujeres son maravillosas porque son pura emoción, así que cuando se enamoran perdonan todo, aguantan todo, aceptan todo. Así es. Tu Candy aceptará que no la incluyas en los negocios si te ama de verdad, y aceptará su lugar como ama de casa y madre sin inmiscuirse en asuntos de hombres como debe ser si te ama de verdad-

Decidido a terminar con la desagradable reunión, el joven se levanta de su silla callado y pone fin a todo sin dar cabida a más conversaciones.

* * *

Candy afuera estaba sentada aparte, concentrada en el jardín esperando con ansias que saliera la reunión. Cuando al fin se abre la puerta y sale Albert, y era como si saliera el sol en un día nublado.

-Vámonos Candy- le dice el tendiéndole la mano que ella toma enseguida y juntos se van sin muchas despedidas.

La pareja salió de la mansión acompañada por George quien preparó el automóvil.

-¿Cómo te fue, Candy? ¿Qué te dijeron la encopetadas?- el joven al fin buscó conversación con ella mientras iban por la carretera rural, bañada de hojas de los árboles que la rodeaban.

-"Encopetadas" jajaja. Sí, lo son- rió ella -Ah bueno, en realidad no hablé mucho con ellas- Candy vadeó el tema pues no estaba lista para contarle a Albert las cosas horribles que le dijeron del matrimonio –Dory y yo paseamos por el jardín y eso ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me cuentas de la reunión?-

Albert aún estaba molesto y no sabía tampoco si debía hablar de todo lo que había pasado allí.

-Debemos ir poco a poco- fue Candy quien le entró al tema –Yo sé muy bien cómo son las cosas, Bertie, soy mujer. Me doy cuenta de todo-

-Lo lamento mucho. Yo no me lo esperaba-

-Yo sí, jaja. He pasado por lo mismo en todas partes. No te imaginas la guerra que tuve contra aquellos mineros cuando fui a trabajar allá ¿Te acuerdas? Todo porque yo soy mujer. En serio ¿No es todo una grandísima tontería? Pero así es el mundo. A veces me da miedo que a alguno de mis pacientes le pase algo, porque si algo sale mal con un paciente me atacan porque dicen que todo pasó porque una mujer es la encargada. No confían en nosotras. Ni pensar cuando agarro el automóvil, como aquella vez que me enseñaste a manejar. Creen que cuando una mujer va al volante va a matar a medio mundo-

-Sí, es cierto- recordó Albert aquel día tan alegre. Admiraba muchísimo la alegría de Candy ante algo tan horrible –Dicen que las mujeres al volante van a matar a todo el mundo y por supuesto que se olvidan de todo lo que matan los soldados en las guerras-

-Así es, Bertie, así es ¿Qué podemos hacer? Olvidarnos nada más. Ninguna de esa gente ha hecho algo por mí, ni lo hará nunca así que yo me olvido de ellos- ella se apretó a él para reconfortarse y sentirse segura. El la recibió en sus brazos con gusto.

-Tienes razón Candy los otros hombres sí que tienen problemas ¡Vas a manejar y vas a aterrorizar los pueblos! jaja. Qué tontos. No sé cuándo decidirán vivir en paz con la mitad de la humanidad, que son las mujeres. Porque las mujeres no las podrán eliminar del planeta, vivirán toda la eternidad con cientos ellas, así que deberían aprender a dejar de tener tantos problemas-

-¡Oh Albert, por eso te amo! No sé qué otro hombre en este mundo iba a conectarse así conmigo. Con el mismo Terry iba a vivir peleando por esto. Porque yo…- ella debía hablarle con claridad y más después de haber oído a aquellas señoras casadas- Yo soy muy independiente, yo no seré nunca de la aristocracia, Albert-

-¡Lo sé y eso me encanta de ti! Además, yo también crecí sin padre que me inculcara el machismo-

Candy suspiró feliz y el mal sabor que le dejó la reunión se disipó, pero debían seguir hablando.

-Yo tengo una vida en el Hogar. Tenemos que ir con calma, mi amor- le decía – No podemos llenarnos de hijos, ya sabes, no planeo eso, debes saberlo- comentaba con mucha vergüenza. Ese tema puso colorado a Albert que en realidad no sabía por qué Candy le hablaba de eso tan privado, jamás le insinuó nada de hijos cuando ni siquiera eran novios.

-Pero Candy ¿Por qué hablas de llenarte de hijos?-

-Bueno, ya sabes, nos casamos… supongamos dentro de un año tal vez… cuando tenga treinta tendré como nueve hijos…-

-¿Qué?-

-Y así hijo tras hijo-

Albert se echó a reír por la ingenuidad de Candy.

-Candy, eso no es así- él estaba colorado –Te aseguro que no nos llenaremos de hijos. Tendrás los que tú quieras si los quieres. No es una obligación ni mucho menos- sonrió –No es lo más importante para mí. Lo más importante para mí eres tú, Candy, no que seas un instrumento para tener herederos ¿Hablaste con la tía Elroy caso?-

-No. Pero…-

-Yo me caso porque quiero una compañera, una compañera para mi vida y mis cosas, no una mascota para tener en la casa para que me haga todas las cosas-

-¡Oh Albert!- ella se apretó mucho a su pecho más tranquila, y Albert respiró embriagado su dulce perfume a flores.

El automóvil marchó por las praderas albergando una felicidad absoluta.

Candy almorzaría en casa de Albert, él cocinaría, y así ambos se escapaban de sus trabajos rutinarios por ese día.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Candy notó que tenía nuevos animales.

-¡Albert! ¿Cuántos animales tienes ahora?- exclamó la chica bajándose del coche.

-Bueno, como ves rescaté dos llamas hembras que usaban en una granja como máquinas de crías. No permito tal cosa, claro, me gané una pelea en la comisaría pero el dueño de las llamas accedió a vendérmelas, porque vender crías de llamas a altos precios no es un buen negocio aquí. Tengo cocodrilos, serpientes, tejones, ardillas, tres venados, seis caballos, gallinas, gallos, patos, ganzos, conejos, cabras, peces, perros, gatos, unas vacas que atiendo de unas heridas, y toda una gama de pájaros exóticos que rescaté del tráfico de aves exóticas-

Candy corrió a ver las llamas de cerca pues no era animales comunes en norte América. Pasarían un buen día allí con los animales de Albert, pues Candy amaba esa vida. Montarían a caballo, jugarían con los conejos y las ardillas.

Y así, hacían planes también para el domingo después de la misa ir con Annie y Archie a bañarse en el lago Michigan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Era el mes de vacaciones y los niños tendrían mucho tiempo libre por las mañanas. Candy pensó que podrían aprovechar para organizar paseos con Albert.

Tal vez podían ir hasta Chicago, y visitar el zoológico ¡Cuánta emoción! Sus ojos brillaban ante la idea.

Ya nada de lo que había pasado días atrás la perturbaba más. El mundo en realidad era el que estaba enfermo, no ella ni Albert.

Candy todas las noches se sentaba frente a la luna y pensaba en lo dichosa que era, en cambio las demás personas, todas vivían en medio de la hipocresía, los engaños, las mentiras, la codicia, las apariencias… La actitud de todas las personas era en realidad el reflejo de lo que pasaba en su interior, y eso le hacía sentir mucha compasión. Eliza, Neil… a la final ellos inspiraban pena, eran como eran por lo amargados que estaban. Y esas señoras esposas de los socios de Albert, pobres señoras, todas eran presas de una sociedad absurda y nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de vivir diferente. Ella tuvo la oportunidad de vivir diferente y eso se debió a que fue huérfana.

Candy no sentía ni pena ni vergüenza por ser huérfana, ya lo había reflexionado antes, aquel día del mercado: si ella hubiera nacido en una familia respetable ahora sería como Eliza o como tantas chicas tontas o señoras de sociedad prisioneras de muchos prejuicios.

El ser huérfana le dio la oportunidad de crecer libre y dueña de su propio destino.

Y esos hombres, como los amigos de Neil, eran tal como Albert decía, vivían en un eterno pleito, una guerra interminable y una absurda amargura contra las mujeres que eran de hecho la otra mitad del mundo. Era de imaginar cómo vivían esos hombres todos los días de su vida pensando cada minuto en mujeres, para bien o para mal. No, no era nada envidiable, y lo que hacían contra otros seres humanos que eran igual a sus madres: Eso lo llevarían en su conciencia por el resto de la vida aunque se negaran a verlo.

En cambio allí estaban ellos. Candy recordó el día del picnic, no había ni una sola amargura, ni un sólo cargo de conciencia en las almas de ella, sus amigos o Albert.

Sonrió y aspiró el aire de la noche que entraba por su ventana. Ya pronto se acostaría con el dulce recuerdo de su príncipe de la Colina con su sonrisa bondadosa, siempre allí con ella como un ángel; y con la ilusión de volverlo a ver al día siguiente, y pasar más momentos juntos.

Cerró la ventana y corrió las floreadas cortinas. Ya en bata la chica se dirige a su cama, apaga la lámpara de noche y se acuesta. Era bastante tarde, siempre se aseguraba que todos los niños se hubieran acostado y que la Hermana María o la señorita Pony no la necesitaran más para retirarse a su cabaña.

Ya era una mujer por lo tanto debía tener su propia casa.

Se preguntó dónde viviría cuando se casara con Albert, aunque eso no ocurriría pronto ella igual ya soñaba con eso todas las noches. Lo que más deseaba era vivir en la casa del bosque, estaba segura. Y Albert estaría feliz de vivir allí con ella, sólo ellos dos.

Arrullada por esas ensoñaciones de amor, Candy poco a poco se queda dormida.

* * *

Se vio a sí misma en medio de un abismo y abajo, muy abajo, el mar se estrellaba contra las rocas. El viento le sacudía su bata violentamente y ella temió perder el equilibrio y caerse al vacío.

De repente un golpe muy fuerte hizo que Candy se sobresaltara de tal manera que pierde el equilibrio y cae. Cae.

Saltando sobre la cama la chica se despierta sudorosa y agitada. Pero ya no estaba en ningún acantilado sino en su cuarto ¿Había sido un sueño? No estaba segura, ella oyó un ruido y de eso estaba segura. Hace silencio y escucha atentamente…

Otra vez el golpe.

-Dios mío- exclama y se para de la cama sin prender ninguna luz. Atisba por la ventana y no ve nada, pero esos ruidos ¿De dónde venían? El Hogar de Pony estaba oscuro.

Seguro fue algún animal, o las ramas de los árboles que a veces se caían.

Esperó un rato y luego más tranquila regresa a la cama.

Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en realidad muy sola allí en la cabaña, en un lugar que era el borde de un espeso bosque, que los demás en el Hogar no la oirían. Una punzada de miedo le apretó el pecho y su instinto le hizo desear tener a Albert a su lado. Pero luego recapacitó, nunca necesitó a nadie, ésa no era ella, así que no se acostaría sino que averiguaría primero lo que estaba pasando. Fue al armario y buscó algo que le sirviera de arma. De hecho pensó en los asadores, o en el hacha que usaba para cortar leña.

¡El hacha! Candy pensó en el hacha que tenía ahí mismo dentro de la cabaña y dio gracias a Dios.

No más miedo, no más intimidaciones por parte de abusivos, de gente que se creía superior a los demás, por cualquier razón, su posición social, su sexo o su raza. No más.

En el cobertizo al lado de la pequeña cocina de la cabaña estaban las herramientas, y tal como recordaba el hacha la había guardado allí. Era pesada por supuesto, no eran cosas para mujeres pero eso no la detuvo, Candy bastante había trabajado cortando leña para los inviernos y ahora agradecía eso más que nunca.

Entendió en ese momento lo útil que era haber sido una chica varonil. La mayoría de las mujeres eran criadas como si estuvieran hechas de cristal cuando en realidad con una educación distinta una chica podía ser tan capaz como un hombre. Gracias a eso ella tenía ahora las armas para defenderse.

¡Qué afortunada era! No tenía que envidiarle nada a nadie.

Orgullosa estaba de todos sus trabajos a la intemperie, de sus viajes sola cuando se tenía que valer por sí misma, sin ningún hombre a su lado. Candy asió el hacha con fuerza y fue hacia la entrada de la cabaña.

Otra vez el golpe, esta vez más fuerte ¡Venía de la puerta! El corazón le saltó pues sus temores de mujer estaban allí pero su fortaleza la hacía poder controlarlos y no flaquear.

-¿QUIÉN ES?- gritó pensando que podría ser alguien del Hogar. Pero como respuesta obtuvo un golpe aún más fuerte. Corriendo la chica se acercó a la puerta hacha en mano…

Entonces lo que vino después fue abrumador, salvajemente empezaron a golpear la puerta, tal vez a patadas, cada vez más fuerte para derribarla.

-NO ESTOY INDEFENSA AQUÍ, COBARDES- gritaba ella.

Oyó unas risas de hombres, y por la ventana cruzaron varias siluetas. Habían hombres afuera de la cabaña, ya no había dudas de eso.

- ¡COBARDES! VENGAN, NO ESTOY INDEFENSA. TENGO UN HACHA Y SÉ MANEJARLA-

-Mujercita- las voces de los hombres se oían por varias partes -Mujercita, te haces la valiente pero espera a que te mostremos lo que es un hombre en verdad. No tienes ningún chance jajajaja-

Estaba aterrorizada pero el miedo no le nublaba la mente, al contrario, una ira salvaje le daría las fuerzas necesarias para luchar o morir.

Los hombres empezaron a reventar los vidrios de la cabaña, todos los vidrios de las ventanas y los pedazos volaban peligrosos por todas partes. Candy no bajaba el hacha, esperaba tener la más ligera oportunidad, que se atrevieran a entrar para usarla.

Gritaba como loca esperando que la oyeran en el Hogar, lo que sin duda iba a pasar. Unas luces no tardaron en encenderse en el edificio y gente empezó a salir.

-ENTREN Y VERÁN, LOS VOY A HACER PEDAZOS CON MI HACHA. PORQUE NO ME TOCARÁN- decía y no era ya ninguna mujercita acobardada, era una fiera dispuesta a todo por defenderse, incluso a morir.

Las siluetas corrían por todos los alrededores de la cabaña. Se oyeron muchos golpes, todas las ventanas estallaron, las puertas estaban destruidas pero ella no vio a nadie entrar.

Oyó voces de niños que gritaban y enseguida el ataque cesó.

Con ojos desorbitados Candy no vio más nada, no más golpes destruyendo la puerta, ni movimiento afuera de las ventanas. Con la respiración y el corazón desbocado se quedó expectante con el hacha lista para cualquier cosa.

-¡Candy Candy ¿Qué pasa?!- la Hermana María llegó angustiada atravesando el sendero con una lámpara en la mano, y no sabía lo que pasaba pero encontró todo destruido allí, la puerta de entrada a la cabaña estaba casi derribada.

La mujer y los niños que habían llegado se quedaron perplejos hasta que las luces se encendieron dentro. Entonces se atrevieron a entrar y encontraron a Candy arrinconada junto a la chimenea de la casa aferrada a un hacha, bañada en sudor y lágrimas.

La Hermana corrió a consolarla, calmarle el shock.

-Cuidado cuidado- repetía la chica -¡Hay hombres peligrosos allá fuera! Cuidado-

-No, Candy, no hay nadie, no vimos a nadie- la calmaba la Hermana.

-Es verdad no hay nadie- ratificaban los niños que revisaban todos los alrededores con sus lámparas de aceite.

Con ojos muy abiertos, Candy no dejaba de mirara hacia la puerta. Lo peor que había experimentado esa noche no era precisamente el ataque sino lo que ella sintió que era capaz de hacer…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Todos los días, antes de comenzar la jornada de trabajo, Albert iba al Hogar de Pony a verse con Candy. Y ese día ella le agradeció eso más que nunca.

Después del ataque Candy fue llevada al Hogar, y no durmieron por el resto de la noche, cerraron puertas y ventanas y se mantuvieron en vilo acompañados por una taza de té. A la final nadie vio nada, y Candy no podría identificar ni quiénes y ni cuántos habían estado en el bosque. Lamentaron mucho el hecho de que haya fracasado el intento de instalar un teléfono en el Hogar...incluso la señorita Pony ya se daba cuenta de la utilidad del novedoso aparato.

Nada más tenían por hacer, era muy frustrante.

Esperarían hasta el día siguiente para pensar en lo que se debía hacer.

* * *

Cuando el automóvil de Albert llegó, Candy salió corriendo a su encuentro. La Hermana María y la señorita Pony iban detrás de ella, todas con rostros apesadumbrados.

-Hola Candy...- Albert venía muy contento pero enseguida se da cuenta que algo pasaba -¿Pasa algo?- la chica se refugia en sus brazos.

Eso todavía no formaba parte de sus costumbres mañaneras, el joven con el pecho comprimido busca una respuesta en las mujeres que la acompañaban, entonces la señorita Pony le habla:

-Ven a ver- suspiró la buena mujer empeorando la angustia de Albert.

-Candy ¿Qué pasa?- él todavía no aceptaba que su Candy estuviera tan acobardada. Pero ella escondía el rostro entre sus brazos.

Con el corazón agitado, Albert sigue a las mujeres hasta la cabaña y no hizo falta acercase mucho para notar el ataque: habían pintado mensajes ofensivos en las paredes y el joven sintió una punzada de ira clavándosele fuerte y caliente en su estómago.

-Dios mío ¿Qué...?- la cabaña que él con tanto cariño hizo para Candy estaba destruida. Asió los brazos de la joven y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos -¿Estás bien? Dime- y la estudió buscando heridas o golpes.

-Estoy bien- la angustia en el rostro de Albert hizo que ella reaccionara, que no fuera egoísta ni exagerara las cosas -Estoy bien, tranquilo-

-¿Cómo voy a estar tranquilo?- esos mensajes pintados en las paredes le encendían de rabia. Y las ventanas estaban todas rotas.

-Unos hombres estuvieron aquí anoche y no sabemos por qué- explicaba la Hermana.

-¡Y atacaron a Candy!- agregó indignado.

-Gracias a Dios no lograron entrar- la Hermana se santiguó una vez más.

-Dios, Dios- furioso Albert empezó a dar vueltas, y a cada paso veía la magnitud del ataque- ¿Quién rayos? ¿Viste algo?- le preguntaba a Candy.

-No-

-Pero algo debiste ver, a alguien-

-Solo vi sombras, lamentablemente-

-Pero esto no puede ser- Albert sacudía la cabeza sin creerlo. Conocía lo que era sentirse impotente, lo había vivido en África, en la guerra, pero nunca habían agredido a alguien que le importara tanto.

-Creo que debemos ir al ayuntamiento, Albert- le dijo Candy y no daba ningún paso más cerca del lugar, se mantenía alejada.

-Oh, sí, claro que sí. Hiciste bien en esperarme, a mí me van a oír- decía ofuscado.

-No quería alarmarte, pero tenía un susto horrible- se excusaba ella.

-¡Y no es para menos! Tienes toda la razón para alarmar- después de despegar la vista de la cabaña y de lanzar miradas nerviosas hacia el bosque enderredor, Albert le toma la mano a Candy -Vamos, no perdamos tiempo-

-Bien, eso deben hacer. Vayan- la señorita Pony los apuraba, ella y la Hermana se mantenían muy juntas y alejadas también de la cabaña.

-Este ya no es un lugar tan seguro- le dijo Albert y la mujer meneó la cabeza. Con un poco de pena él las observó a las dos -¿Estarán bien?-

-Sí, no se preocupen- La Hermana lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

-Tengan cuidado- concluyó Albert -Esperamos no tardar mucho-

Candy también se despidió y apurando el paso la pareja se aleja de la cabaña camino hacia el Hogar y al coche que estaba estacionado frente a la cerca.

* * *

Durante todo el viaje en el automóvil, Albert permaneció silencioso y sombrío. A su lado Candy le apretaba la mano:

-Fue un susto, pero ya pasó- su sonrisa era sincera pues otra vez se sentía muy segura -Ya verás que el que sea que haya hecho eso no lo volverá a hacer-

Albert agradeció el gesto pero no opinaba lo mismo que ella.

* * *

El pueblo era pequeño y bastante sano todavía en comparación con las grandes ciudades. La civilización humana a medida que crecía también se llenaba de un cáncer de corrupción y crimen que Albert no terminaba de aceptar. Él viajaba mucho pero cuando estaba en esos ambientes de sociedad (había visto algunas cosas que simplemente no iba a nombrar) deseaba más regresar y apartarse de todo con sus animales para nunca más volver.

Ahora pensaba que ni siquiera apartándose de la sociedad se lograba escapar del cáncer de la humanidad.

* * *

El alcalde era un hombre mayor a quien los Andrew conocían muy bien, así que gracias a que a Candy la acompañaba Albert la recibió sin contratiempos. Era una mañana sin muchas ocupaciones después de todo.

-Buenos días, señorita Andrew- el hombre sintió ganas de reírse puesto que ya había oído los rumores de que Albert y Candy se habían enamorado, por lo tanto si se casaban, ella pasaría de ser la señorita Andrew a ser la señora de Andrew. Y eso le parecía gracioso.

De hecho todos en el pueblo hablaban mal de Candy por eso. Su relación era vista casi como un incesto, pero el alcalde en realidad no estaba del lado de esas habladurías.

-Venimos por un asunto muy serio- Albert no dio cabida a tantos saludos- Anoche atacaron unos vándalos el Hogar de Pony-

-¿Qué?- el viejo alcalde se quedó un poco perplejo. Reaccionó luego- Vaya, entonces siéntense, siéntense-

Era demasiado desagradable tener que revivir los eventos para Candy, se imaginó tener que denunciar cosas más graves y vergonzosas... Y encima el oficial encargado tuvo que estar presente también. Candy sintió una enorme pena por la mujeres que tenían que pasar por eso.

Al menos Albert estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo y eso la ayudó mucho. No se imaginaba cómo sería enfrentarlo sola.

-¿Y bien? Hay que salir a buscar a los criminales y encarcelarlos- apenas terminó de hablar ella, Albert se levanta y puntualiza con un dedo sobre el escritorio del alcalde.

-Bueno, sí, pero- el oficial interviene -Un momento-

-¿Un momento qué?- Candy ante ese comentario apoyaba la inquietud de su amado.

-Ciertamente fue un acto vandálico pero si no me equivoco no rompe ninguna ley- el alcalde habló con dificultad, tamborileando sus dedos sobre la madera.

Albert y Candy se miraron, era como si les hubieran echado un valde de agua fría encima.

-¿Que... no rompe ninguna ley?- Candy balbuceaba.

-¡Ataque a una propiedad privada!- Albert entendía mejor y conocía más de leyes que ella.

-Sí, es verdad señor Andrew... pero... Creo recordar que el Hogar de Pony pues no es dueño exactamente de esos terrenos... Según la ley pues no es tal propiedad privada..-

Albert se quedó sin habla, y Candy a todas ésas no entendía mucho.

-Señores. Hubo un ataque anoche a una mujer sola, en su propia casa...- Albert sacó voz con esfuerzo -Un ataque violento, físico, y sin mencionar el ataque moral- él respetó el deseo de Candy de no mencionar nada de los mensajes escritos en las paredes.

El alcalde y el oficial se sintieron incómodos.

-Sabemos que fue un ataque vil. Lo que queremos decir es que, lamentablemente, ante la ley... pues no hay agresión-

Meneando la cabeza Albert asimilaba los hechos, pero con dificultad.

-Las señoritas allá presentes en realidad no son dueñas de esa propiedad, de hecho- opinaba el oficial, más directo y tranquilo que el alcalde.

A Candy se le enfrió el corazón, según parecía habían ido a denunciar a unos criminales y ahora sentía que la criminal era ella, y su familia del Hogar.

-Bien- Albert se paró de la silla- Señor alcalde, le planteamos la agresión, les advertimos que hay tipos peligrosos amenazando a la gente del pueblo...- le toma del brazo a Candy insinuando que ya habían terminado -Es lo que teníamos que hacer. Ahora eso es responsabilidad de ustedes. Deben tomar medidas, investigar ¿Eh?-

Los hombres todavía titubeaban y eso no lo toleró Albert así que les dio la espalda.

-Vámonos, Candy-

* * *

-Tal vez no debimos irnos así- ya fuera del edificio, Candy detiene el paso con deseos de volver a entrar.

El joven suspiraba como si no quisiera hablar.

-No Candy, nada más podemos hacer. No van a oír-

-Pero- ella no estaba del todo de acuerdo con desistir tan radicalmente –Estás siendo muy cortante. Hay que hablar-

-Vámonos, en verdad te lo digo porque sé que es así- él evitó su mirada –Ya antes he tenido problemas con "la ley", conozco esto… Tengo experiencia-

Candy recordó a qué se refería, él había estado detenido algunas veces por luchar por los derechos de los animales. Entendió y ya no intentó regresar al ayuntamiento.

Agobiado por una enorme decepción el rostro de Albert era otro. Finalmente ella desiste y junto a él esperan a George que llegaba con el coche para recogerlos.

-No podíamos permitir que sacaran el tema de la propiedad del terreno del Hogar, eso era lo que iban a hacer- gruñó él una vez en el auto mientras salían del pueblo.

-¿Cómo pueden? Estamos denunciando algo grave-

-Por que así son, así son las leyes, así es la política, así es la gente. Primero es ver dónde está el provecho para ellos mismos, antes de pensar en los demás. Lo que hicimos fue recordarles que esos terrenos no son de ustedes-

-Oh Dios- exclamó Candy al fin y Albert dio un golpe seco sobre el asiento con su mano de la frustración que cargaba encima.

-No quiero que te quedes allí. De hecho no quisiera que ninguna de ustedes se quedara allí. Es peligroso y ya vemos que las leyes de ninguna manera las apoyan. Están desprotegidas- hizo una pausa con cansancio, y se restregó el rostro - Y ya vemos que a nadie le importa porque no son propietarias, porque son mujeres solas, porque son niños huérfanos…-

-Pero Albert ¿Dónde vamos a vivir?-

Él se quedó callado.

El automóvil finalmente arriba a la casa y hospital veterinario de Albert que estaba ubicado en el bosque.

-Puedes irte George, tienes trabajo- al bajarse los dos, él despide a su amigo -Te agradezco que me apoyes como amigo-

-Yo siempre seré su chofer, señor- le decía George.

-Eres mi amigo, más que chofer, George-

Candy se había ido a dar una vuelta cerca y despejar sus ideas, el bosque que rodeaba la casa de Albert hacía de jardín también. Y debido a los animales la casa tenía ahora una cerca que cerraba el terreno.

-No tengo otro lugar donde vivir. El Hogar es nuestra casa- decía con aire distante.

-No quiero que estés sola- le ratificó él- Es obvio que te buscan a ti. Los demás están más a salvo que tú-

-He vivido toda mi vida sola, Albert. Sé que me ayudaste mucho, que fuiste el único que siempre estuvo conmigo... Y estás. Pero nunca necesité de un hombre- soltó con cierto tono molesto.

-Te dejé sola muchas veces en el pasado, lo sé. Pero no más. Ahora me tienes a mí siempre-

Candy reaccionó, aquello fue hermoso. A la luz del sol sonrió embriagada por la dulzura de su príncipe.

-Sólo te digo que no pienses que porque sigo sola me va a pasar algo malo…-

-¡Ya te pasó algo muy malo!- él le quitó las palabras.

Lo miró fijamente: tenía razón.

-El mundo ya no es como antes, Candy, y cada día hay más y más peligro para los mas indefensos... para los marginados. Lo estás viendo-

-No tengo a donde ir, y no te voy a pedir que me pagues un hotel o un guardaespaldas-

-Yo quiero...- Albert impulsado por el momento soltaba esas palabras, pero luego se calló.

Candy se quedó expectante y aquello obligó a Albert a continuar:

-Quisiera que vivieras aquí conmigo, para protegerte siempre-

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y sus labios temblaron, pero Candy no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI**

Candy sintió una oleada de emociones agolpadas en su pecho, pero tenía muy clara su respuesta:

-No voy a vivir contigo todavía, Albert- contestó secamente.

El joven se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo indebido en un muy mal momento.

-Oh, no, no. No es lo que te imaginas, no, no- negaba enseguida con consternación -Lo siento, lo dije muy mal- avergonzado buscaba la manera de explicarse pero luego se sintió herido - ¿Me crees capaz, Candy? Yo nunca te insinuaría nada antes de estar casados. Esta casa es grande y tiene varios cuartos. Podrías vivir aquí como amigos, como lo hicimos en la Calle Magnolia-

-Lo siento yo mucho más- Candy recapacitó y en realidad se sintió mal por su reacción -No sé por qué te respondí así –Ella le dio la cara con honestidad -No eres como los demás, eso lo sé yo más que nada. Pero...-

Era una idea increíble no lo negaba, por un momento voló su imaginación por toda la casa y quiso sonreír. Pero no podía ser, tan simple como eso.

Estaban los dos parados junto a la cerca a la sombra de los árboles, sin entrar ni al jardín ni a la casa.

-Es cierto, aquí podría vivir, aquí podríamos trabajar juntos, sí... Pero no ahora, Albert, ni tampoco como amigos. Ya no somos los que éramos en la Calle Magnolia...- le dijo con un dejo de tristeza y tal vez algo de nostalgia. Era mucho más fácil ser niña.

-Lo sé. Yo tenía amnesia y tú amabas a Terry-

-Así es- ella no entró en detalles. No podía decirle que todas las noches tenía deseos de él ahora que era una mujer y que por eso no soportaría vivir bajo su mismo techo cuando aún faltaba tanto para casarse.

Disimuló estar interesada en las cabras que correteaban por el jardín en ese momento. La chica fue a saludarlas mientras Albert se quedaba parado allí en el mismo lugar.

-Siento mucho haberme apresurado con esa proposición. Quiero que sepas que lo que me impulsó fue solamente el temor de que estés sola en un lugar tan desprotegido. Eso es todo- se disculpaba pesadamente, pues no podía retroceder el tiempo y hacer que nunca hubiera ocurrido esa proposición -Siento que te ofendí, cuando ya te han ofendido demasiado-

-No me ofendiste, Albert, porque no eres tú, soy yo- le dijo sin dejar de distraerse con las cabras -Yo no puedo ser como las demás, y en eso no soy tan experimentada como tú-

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Albert.

-Yo no soy tan experimentado en realidad. Sólo porque tuve esos dos amores fugaces y desabridos en África...- pateó un piedra cabizbajo –Qué tontería es todo, la gente se apresura con eso de la experiencia y a la hora de la verdad estás igual de inexperto- se encogió de hombros -No estés pensando eso-

-Me da pena ser así pero no puedo ser de otra manera-

Comprensivo él se acerca a Candy, y ella ya no puede disimular atención por las cabras. Le da la cara.

-Candy, ven-

Ella se le acerca y gentil Albert le acaricia el rostro:

-Yo te amo por lo que eres. No quiero que seas como las demás-

-Pero yo me siento a veces mal por eso- confesó, y era algo muy íntimo. Aquello hacía sonreír a Albert.

-No te preocupes si no quieres vivir conmigo todavía- le decía con cariño -¿Eh? No pasó nada-

-Es que... No sé lo que me pasa, antes era menos enrollada. Vivimos juntos muy bien, pero ahora no puedo...-

-Candy, yo sé lo que te pasa. Pero me tomas mal si crees que yo pensaría en deshonrarte, que estoy muy arriba y que no sabré ir a tu paso. Esto es como una escalera, y los dos iremos escalón por escalón. Te lo prometo- sus ojos azules brillaban bajo el sol de la emoción.

Esa conversación la enterneció por completo y sus ojos se aguaron. Las manos de él seguían posadas sobre sus mejillas, con mucha delicadeza. Así era el trato de él con ella, pura delicadeza:

-Yo te esperé muchos años, y te esperaría toda una vida-

Le costaba reconocerlo o ser más abierta con ese tema. Asintió sin poder hablar.

-Vamos a hacer algo ¿Sí?- el besa sus manos -Regresemos al Hogar y busquemos pistas. Vamos a encontrar a esos malditos, ya verás ¿Y sabes cómo?-

-No, Albert, dime- se emocionó ella.

-Mis amigos Luke y Lady nos ayudarán-

-¿Luke y Lady?- repitió Candy.

-Dos de mis mejores perros rastreadores- le explicaba con una sonrisa y ella se entusiasmó como una chiquilla -Los cazaremos, Candy-

La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Se les presentaba a ambos un aventura, así lo vio Candy. Del miedo había pasado a la excitación, a la cacería de malhechores.

-¡Sí, vamos a cazarlos, Albert!- rió como una niña y juntos entraron a la casa y buscarían a los perros y montarían en dos caballos para llegar al Hogar y empezar su investigación.

* * *

-¿Qué rayos?- Neil se levantaba pesadamente de la cama a las once de la mañana con flojera para atender el teléfono.

-ATIÉNDELO- chillaba Eliza desde la puerta del cuarto -Yo no tengo que estar atendiendo tus llamadas-

-ALÓ- graznó Neil a la bocina.

El joven escuchó a su interlocutor un rato en silencio.

-¿Que qué?- balbuceó - ¿Pero quién les mandó hacer eso?- decía Neil más irritado -Ajá, no, no, okay, si... ¿Qué? ¿Que Candy qué? ¿Con un hacha?-

Enfadado con el teléfono le espeta:

-Pero yo no ordené nada ¿Por qué rayos hicieron eso? Oh no, no sé nada, yo estaba aquí en mi casa. No, no sé, no- agitado recorría la habitación en pijamas.

Al fin pasa del enfado a la confusión:

-Estúpidos. No, no hagan nada. No sé...- sacudía la negra bocina mientras sostenía la pesada base del aparato de mala gana- ¡Tenemos que reunirnos! Sí, sí, sí, okay, nos reunimos allí, sí. ADIÓS-

Neil Leagan cuelga y se queda con los ojos clavados en la ventana y estaba muy ofuscado.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

Candy opinaba que Albert tenía demasiados animales.

El jardín estaba lleno de cercas y enrejados, para albergar a distintos animales, y los más grandes los tenía atrás, en el lado de la casa que estaba cubierto por el bosque.

Estaba segura de que si encontraba hipopótamos necesitados de atención también los traería y los tendría en el lago de alguna manera. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Estas cabras son del señor Cartwright- le explicaba a propósito de su interés –Tienen parásitos y no dan buena leche-

-Tuviste que construir un nuevo enrejado para ellas. Albert no sé cómo te das a basto con el trabajo. Tal vez yo podría ayudarte en algunas horas-

-No Candy, tu tiempo del día está ocupado en el Hogar. George me ayuda de vez en cuando, y Archie también- le decía él tranquilamente.

-No todo, podría hacer espacio- insistía ella preocupada. Era demasiado trabajo y no tenía ayudantes. La Tía Elroy estaba furiosa porque además del tiempo, Albert usaba el dinero de la familia en su hospital veterinario.

No sólo era el cuidado de los animales enfermos o heridos sino la limpieza del lugar.

En un pequeño cobertizo atrás de la casa estaban cuatro caballos, y dos de ellos los ensillaría Candy. Un tercero era una yegua con su potrillo y el cuarto… el animal estaba en un rincón hecho un hueso, de su pelaje pinto no le quedaba casi nada. Una punzada de dolor atravesó a Candy al verlo, estaba muy enfermo el caballo y daba lástima.

Candy pensó que en vez de mantenerlo con vida, había casos en que mejor era ayudarlos a morir. Pero como enfermera ese pensamiento era tabú.

Los caballos sanos los ensilló con experticia mientras esperaba a Albert. No perderían tiempo.

Albert entró a la casa a buscar algo y luego sale cuando Candy tenía los caballos ensillados, acompañado por sus perros.

-¿Qué es eso?- la chica clava los ojos en lo que traía Albert en sus manos y un frío recorre su espalda.

Albert toma por las riendas el caballo gris y se monta ágilmente. Los perros líderes del grupo supuso eran Luke y Lady, le seguían con fidelidad:

-Tú sabes lo que es- le dice él.

-Albert…- ella observa con temor el cañón de la escopeta, brillante, frío y terrible -¿Qué haces con una escopeta?-

-Hay que tomar precauciones- él montado sobre el caballo espera a que ella haga lo mismo con el caballo marrón oscuro.

-Esas cosas son horribles, no me gustan, no quiero tenerlas cerca… No sé qué haces con una de esas- meneaba la cabeza –Tú… ¿Serías capaz de usarla?-

-Eso depende de lo que hagan- respondió sin chistar y sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron –Y a quién se lo hagan-

-¡Albert!-

-Fui soldado, Candy ¿Te olvidas? Yo… usé rifles- dijo con amargura y no quería enfrentar la mirada de Candy - Yo…- y no puedo decir lo que tenía pensado.

-Albert… ¿Tú…?-

-No lo recuerdo, lo sabes, pero estoy seguro que hice cosas terribles-

Ella sabía que él tenía pesadillas, que vivía atormentado por las cosas que no recordaba, que le pesaba lo que pudiera haber hecho en la guerra, de que hubiera arrebatado vidas. Entonces la chica se da cuenta de algo:

-¿Y por qué tienes perros de caza, Albert? Tú no cazas animales…-

El no respondió y dejó a Candy con una expresión desconcertada, pensado en las cosas que pensaba cazar Albert con escopetas y perros de caza, si no eran animales exactamente. Se estremeció, de hecho, ella nunca supo por qué lo detuvieron las autoridades la última vez.

-Albert ¿Tú serías capaz?-

-Por ti haría lo que fuera- le respondió él con voz increíblemente gruesa y una seguridad terrible. Ella se estremeció aún más pero no únicamente de miedo.

Debían hablar más sobre eso, indagar. Ella tenía que apaciguar los tormentos de Albert.

-No sigas arrastrando eso que pudiste haber hecho- le dijo ella al fin- Eso no te define como persona. Estuviste obligado, eso fue todo- Él la miró pensativo y luego de un rato le insistió que montara para regresar al Hogar de Pony.

Ambos salieron a caballo y bordearon el lago acompañados por los perros, nuevamente Candy sueña con que algún día viviría en ese hermoso lugar. Sí.

Cabalgaron con los perros apresurados y la angustia se apoderó de la chica. Pensó en el miedo que debían tener los niños, y la Hermana… después de lo que pasó anoche, ya no era nada lo mismo. De hecho ella estaba diferente, como mucho más consciente de los peligros del mundo, como si alguien le hubiera abierto los ojos y le hubiera hecho ver que podía acabarse todo así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero no por obra de la naturaleza o de Dios como tanto había visto en el pasado y eso era lo peor.

Recordó el esquelético caballo moribundo con el pecho oprimido. Era como un fantasma. En un dos por tres la vida se iba, y lo más triste de todo es que miles de persona al igual que animales, perdían la vida porque otro lo decidió.

Detuvo el caballo, Anthony murió porque estuvo sobre un caballo. ¡La muerte la perseguía! ¡La sentía respirándole sobre la nuca!

Anoche esos atacantes no tenían ni una pizca de escrúpulos, el miedo de los demás nos les causaba nada y no sabía hasta qué punto eso le había afectado la mente. Había gente que no tenía la sensibilidad, ese fino y delicado escrúpulo que era lo único que impedía que alguien acabara con una vida. "Porque otro lo decidió" Candy estaba impresionada, entonces le pareció que el bosque era algún lugar de Europa, de Inglaterra, estaba en Inglaterra ella. Se habían ido a vivir allá. Se vio con Albert caminando por un parque, y eran mayores los dos, estaban casados desde hacía tiempo e iban del brazo disfrutando el paseo, con una sonrisas de felicidad en sus frescos rostros.

Entonces vio al hombre, se apareció cortándoles el camino, un hombre que era un ser humano, pero tan diferente… la pistola que llevaba en su mano no le repugnaba, la vida no significaba nada. Era un casco vacío como tantos seres humanos que se levantaban en el mundo, y que no sentía respeto por el milagro que era el existir, el vivir. La pistola cruel y fría se alzó ante sus ojos.

-Dios mío, no lo haga, piedad- se oyó a sí misma decir con voz lejana. Pero piedad no tenía el hombre, ni escrúpulos, ni sensibilidad. Albert lo enfrenta para protegerla a ella, pero ella no quería –No, no lo hagas, Albert-

Horrible creación de la humanidad, el arma hecha para matar con fino cañón apuntaba el rostro de Albert y la mirada implacable del desconocido sin alma.

-¡No mates a mi Albert, por favor!- las lágrimas de desesperación hacían mella en el hombre.

Un disparo desgarraba los oídos y así de simple se acababa con una vida. El hombre no era consciente y no le importaba, y así de simple y sin que nada se lo impidiera le quitaba la vida a una persona digna y buena.

Con los ojos muy abiertos Candy veía eso con horror justo en ese momento, algo salido de la nada. Su mente la atormentaba, era el final de ellos dos, su Albert quedaba respirando con dificultad en sus brazos con un disparo en la cabeza y ella gritando como si con eso pudiera retener la vida que se le escapaba por culpa de un ser sin escrúpulos.

¿Era eso una visión? El cuerpo se le enfrió pues nunca había tenido una visión así. Era como si estuviera prediciendo el futuro.

Tuvo la loca idea que eso se le había presentado para que ella lo evitara a toda costa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

Estaba traumatizada, no lo podía negar.

-Candy ¿Estás bien?- oyó la voz de Albert lejana.

-No, no estoy bien-

-Claro que no lo estás, es el mismo campo donde murió Anthony-

Ella se quedó estática y su caballo parecía que también, habían pasado muchos años pero lo reconocía.

-Oh Dios mío... en el mismo lugar- Candy había tenido la visión en el mismo lugar donde murió Anthony. Habían crecido árboles y plantas, pero lo reconocía. Albert se le había acercado -Vi algo horrible- le contó casi sin voz.

-Estás impresionada. Debemos irnos de aquí, son demasiadas cosas- le decía Albert escondiendo la escopeta en el fardo de la silla para que ella no la viera más.

-¡Vi algo horrible, Albert!- gimoteó ella con voz golpeada.

-Son cosas de tu mente, estás impactada. Los nervios de anoche, el encuentro con el alcalde, la escopeta... este lugar. Te asustaste... Lo siento, debí saberlo-

-Ese caballo moribundo…- Candy parecía que no lo oía, tenía muchas imágenes impactantes en su mente.

-¿Qué caballo? Oh...- Albert no entendía pero luego recordó -Te impresionaste. Es un caballo muy anciano y tiene todo el cuerpo enfermo. Lo estoy dejando allí para que muera tranquilo, eso es todo, Candy, tranquila-

-La muerte, Albert, la muerte- ella no se bajaba del animal, sostenía con fuerzas las riendas. A su lado, Albert la observaba impotente.

-Viviste algo traumatizante cuando tenías sólo doce años, no pretendas que no haya nada en tu mente- él se había acercado lo suficiente para sostener su mano y reconfortarla- Caballos, perros de caza... este lugar. Yo no puedo imaginarme lo que fue haberlo visto, haber sido testigo... Tú lo fuiste- pronunció con ahínco - lo siento mucho-

Ella reaccionó con unas lágrimas que secó automáticamente.

Tomó su mano con firmeza mientras el caballo se movía bajo sus piernas. Era cierto todo lo que le decía, había sido una fuerte alucinación producto de sus temores. Estaba aterrada por la agresión que sufrió y ese miedo lo trasladaba hacia la persona que más quería y por la que más temía: él.

-No sé qué problemas te buscaste antes que tienes esa escopeta ni para qué la quieres. No puedes salvar a todos los animales, Albert-

-Y tú no puedes salvar a toda la gente- la atajó él. Ella era una persona que había sacrificado mucho por los demás, aunque Albert debía agradecerle que lo hubiera hecho por Susana; de no haber sido así ella y Terry estarían casados ahora, para bien o para mal -Prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho, que nunca buscarás problemas. Prométemelo- le rogó con la imagen del parque inglés y el desconocido que se le cruzaba como un fantasma, como si fuera la visión de un enemigo futuro -Que vas a estar a mi lado siempre y que vas valorar tu vida primero antes que cualquier otra cosa-

-Te lo prometo- Albert le respondía con mucha seguridad.

-Que no vas a arriesgarte por mí-

Ante esas palabras Albert se queda en silencio, eso no lo podía prometer.

-¡Prométemelo! -

-No, porque yo daría mi vida por ti- le respondió él y Candy supo que no tenía oportunidad de que cambiara de parecer.

Ninguno de los dos caballos se movía, Candy y Albert se miraban fijamente. La expresión en los ojos de él le quitaban las palabras.

-Vamos- al fin giró las riendas para que el caballo gris retomara el camino al Hogar.

* * *

Cuando Albert y Candy llegaron al Hogar de Pony, una carreta estaba esperando. Era Tom, que parado junto a la señorita Pony y la Hermana María esperaba a la chica con rostro impaciente.

-¿Tom?- Candy llegó rápidamente en su caballo y se apeó de un salto. Ella y Tom se abrazaron -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste?-

-Yo lo llamé cuando entré a la casa- le explicó Albert que venía más atrás.

Los perros olfatearon y juguetearon con la carreta de trabajo y los caballos de Tom.

-Sí, apenas me llamó Albert por teléfono, vine corriendo- correspondió el muchacho mucho más relajado.

-Y gracias a Dios, nos hizo compañía- decía la señorita Pony acercándose a Albert- Tom tampoco tiene idea de quiénes pudieron andar anoche por aquí-

-No perdamos tiempo- anunció Albert dispuesto a empezar a trabajar con sus perros en la cabaña -¿Ya vieron todo el lugar?-

-Pensamos que era mejor dejarlo todo con el menor rastro de nosotros posible. Como me dijiste que venías, Albert, con perros- comentó Tom, parado muy cerca de las mujeres.

-Muy bien- el hombre se apeó y todos juntos cruzaron bordeando el edificio del orfanato para seguir el sendero a la cabaña atrás. Todos los niños tenían las caras apretujadas contra los vidrios de las ventanas curiosos viendo todo. Pero la Hermana María les ordenó quedarse en su salón de clases hasta que ella les dijera.

-Vamos muchachos- Albert guiaba a los perros- Olfateen-

-Les diré por dónde estuvieron esos tipos anoche y lo que tocaron- Candy fue con él y señalaba la puerta forzada y luego las ventanas rotas.

Muy entusiasmados los perros olfateaban.

-¿Vas a...?- Tom a todas ésas se le acerca a Albert que observaba todo a unos metros del lugar, y le habla con voz baja.

-Tengo una escopeta en la silla de mi caballo...Voy a ver si los perros pueden seguir un rastro, Tom-

-¿Y si son peligrosos? ¿Qué opina Candy?- terció Tom.

Albert le clava los ojos:

-Candy no está muy de acuerdo. Pero yo voy a buscar a esos hombres y los encontraré, Tom. Sean peligrosos o no-

-¿Fueron a la policía?-

-Las autoridades no van a hacer nada porque estas mujeres no son nada ante la ley- rezongó el hombre con mirada severa. En eso, Candy se les acercaba más concentrada en la cabaña que en ellos.

-Albert, Tom ¿Qué haremos si estos perros dan con alguien?-

-Ya veremos, Candy, ya veremos- Albert suspiró e hizo silencio. Luego algo pensó Tom que interrumpió el silencio:

-Candy tal vez yo pueda reunir algo de dinero, entre los amigos, para que ustedes puedan comprar estos terrenos y así...- Tom quiso dar una idea para que las autoridades tomaran en cuenta a la señorita Pony y a Candy -Si son propietarias pues...-

-No, Tom- Albert lo cortó en seco -¿Crees que no he pensado eso antes? Si Candy o la señorita Pony pudieran comprar este terreno yo ya las hubiera ayudado, hace tiempo-

-Albert, yo no iba a pedirte dinero para eso, ni lo iba a aceptar. Es demasiado dinero- intervino Candy -Yo trabajo y algo ahorro. Ahorraría para…-

-Yo podría prestarte el dinero, y luego tú me lo vas pagando. Pero ese no es siquiera el caso- sentenció Albert severo, guiando a sus perros otra vez -No pueden comprar ninguna propiedad porque son mujeres, y no tienen esposo. El esposo es el que puede comprar-

-Pero ¿Acaso estas montañas tienen dueño?- bufó Candy infinitamente indignada, impotente, frustrada.

-¡JA!- Albert soltó un gruñido enorme -ESO es lo peor de todo. ¡Estas montañas no tienen dueño, Candy! Pero cuando se necesita de la ley, la ley entonces ve que "ustedes no son dueñas de la propiedad" No hay ningún ultraje a lo que no es ninguna propiedad ¡Este maldito mundo es un circo!-

Candy y Tom no sabían si echarse a reír o a llorar. Era la vida en realidad un caos sin sentido.

-Entonces olvidemos la ley que jamás hemos necesitado- resopló ella tristemente –Y ¿Qué vamos a hacer con un rastro?-

-Ya lo veremos- Albert se había ido al otro lado de la cabaña con Lady, ordenaba a la perra percibir algo entre lo que había golpeado la puerta anoche.

La perra y sus compañeros encontraban muchas cosas, pero Albert les ordenaba un rastro en específico, ese olor foráneo que estaba entre los pedazos de madera.

Finalmente con desespero los perros ladran y quieren seguir al bosque, asustada Candy ve que habían encontrado algo:

-No Albert, no vayas- estaba todavía con la sensación de la visión que tuvo. Candy sentía que la desgracias estaba detrás de ella de toda su vida. Su primer amor se lo llevó la muerte, su segundo amor, una tragedia, y ahora su Albert... ¿Qué se lo llevaría? ¿La mano desalmada de un ser sin corazón?

-Voy a investigar, pero tú quédate aquí-

-NO ALBERT-


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

El caballo galopó entre las arboledas dejando una estela de tierra tras de sí.

Lady iba a la cabeza de la jauría siguiendo un rastro perdido en el bosque. Albert no sabía hacia dónde lo llevaba la perra pero a medida que iba avanzando ya empezaba a tener una corazonada.

Pero algo confundió a los perros, o eso creía Albert, la perra lo desvió hasta una cabaña abandonada en medio del bosque que Albert nunca antes había visto.

Era ya tarde y la poca luz que había desaparecería por completo. No podía decirse que le gustaba la idea de investigar esa casa en plena noche, pero por la seguridad de sus seres queridos, Albert tomó su escopeta y se acercó.

El lugar estaba abandonado, pero era un abandono reciente. No había muebles según pudo ver el hombre desde afuera, rodeó la propiedad y cada vez más un nudo se le hacía en el estómago. El olor era horrible, la desolación era notoria y lo que encontraba era cada vez peor…

El caballo relinchó, ahora Albert entendía por qué sus perros lo habían llevado hasta allí: había trampas para oso, lobos, venados… Albert tenía el estómago contraído… habían huesos y rastros de pelaje en un cobertizo de la parte trasera.

"Cazadores" pensó con rabia viendo con sus ojos los despojos de actividades brutales y clandestinas allí. Pero no creía saber quiénes eran. Pensó si aquello tenía relación con la gente que atacó el Hogar de Pony, pero su mente le decía que no.

¿Por qué tendrían que molestar los cazadores el Hogar de Pony o a Candy? El problema era con él, con Albert, no con Candy.

Ahora su preocupación era mayor.

Sin perder más tiempo ordenó a sus perros buscar el rastro en otra parte y como locos los animales echaron a correr de allí.

* * *

Ese día en la ciudad, George estaba muy ocupado llevando a la Tía Elroy a hacer unas compras y demás diligencias. Todo iba muy normal y hubiera sido un día para olvidar de no ser por el hecho de mientras esperaba en el automóvil, George descubre a Neil Leagan, en su automóvil iba con otros hombres.

Por alguna razón a George le llamó mucho la atención el hecho, tal vez por el suceso acontecido en el Hogar de Pony, no lo sabía, pero encendió el automóvil y empezó a seguir a Neil, aprovechando la espera que faltaba por la señora Elroy. Muy atrás el automóvil siguió a Neil por unas calles y George creyó que nada lograría con eso. El coche de Neil se detuvo en un café de una zona muy poco frecuentada por la aristocracia, de hecho era una zona pobre, y los cinco hombres se bajaron y entraron en el lugar.

George no le vio nada de especial a aquello, así que regresó al banco donde estaba la Tía Elroy y se estacionó en el mismo lugar como si nada.

* * *

Lady y Luke no le daban descanso. Ahora iban hacia el sur, pasando la granja Cartwright de Tom, pasó la granja de los Sanderson, a la final la desesperación y el cansancio se apoderó de él. Entonces, en algún momento de la joven noche, brillantemente iluminada por la gran luna llena, Albert y sus perros llegan hasta una propiedad muy acomodada, y según recordaba era la finca de los Jackson, propietarios del Banco de Lakewood y con sucursales en Chicago y varias ciudades de la zona.

El hombre detuvo su caballo y llamó a los perros.

Bordeando el alto enrejado que guardiaba la propiedad, Albert se preguntaba si Lady y Luke se habían equivocado de rastro o si había algo allí que tuviera relación con los vándalos que buscaba.

Era muy extraño que los perros lo hubieran llevado hasta allí. Albert tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Primero fue una cabaña abandonada de algún cazador (Albert prefería pensar que allí solamente se mataron animales), el cual seguramente desertó de sus macabras actividades gracias a él, y luego era la finca acomodada del banquero Jackson. Y ambos lugares estaban relacionados con los que amenazaban la seguridad de su Candy.

Meneó la cabeza cansado y se retiró.

Ahora tenía una hipótesis nueva: O eran los amigos de Neil que odiaban a Candy o eran sus enemigos los cazadores que la estaban usando a ella para herirlo a él.

Por eso su preocupación con la que regresaba al Hogar de Pony era doble.

* * *

Albert no tenía ni idea de lo que Neil y sus amigos conversaron esa tarde mientras él buscaba rastros en el bosque.

En un bar de los bajos fondos, Neil Leagan, Butch Jackson, Robert Emerson, Fred Swardson y un sujeto llamado Doug Mandini, hijo de una familia de inmigrantes Italianos, discutían acaloradamente en un rincón.

El ambiente estaba pesado, mucho humo de cigarrillo nublaba la visión y la poca luz de las lámparas de aceites hacían a la idea de que era de noche.

-Yo no les dije que hicieran nada de eso- gruñía Neil, tratando de controlar su voz para que otra gente no lo oyera -¿Cómo se les ocurre actuar sin mi consentimiento?-

-¡Querías que esa chica supiera cual es su lugar!- gruñó Butch, el más temible de los hombres allí reunidos. De hecho él no era muy amigo de los Leagan, ni él ni su familia. Lo que pasaba es que Neil se juntaba con gente que ni siquiera conocía del todo.

-Enseñarle- lo apoyaba Doug.

-No quiero que actúen si yo no lo orden- rasguñó Neil cada palabra -¿Han entendido? Yo soy el jefe aquí, y tengo una reputación que cuidar-

-Tú no tienes reputación, Neil- se rió Fred –Todo el mundo sabe que le haces la vida imposible a Candy-

-CALLATE- Neil se paró de su silla como un resorte y casi tira al piso su jarra de cerveza.

Sin embargo Neil Leagan debía reconocerlo:

-Tal vez no reputación, pero sí posición. ¡Yo soy un aristócrata! No un matón-

Los cuatro hombres torcieron el gesto…

-¿QUÉ?- bufó el joven Leagan.

Nadie le dijo nada, eso molestó más a Neil.

-Neil, no te hagas el inocente… Eres un matón igual que nosotros- le dijo Butch con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Te comportabas como uno en el colegio San Pablo. Eso no era cosa de ningún noble aristócrata- afirmaba Fred.

Neil primero quiso explotar como un volcán, pero luego su estado de ánimo pasó a la resignación. Le restregaban la verdad en su cara.

Se sentó en su puesto otra vez y tomó su jarra de cerveza en silencio.

-Tenemos que seguir, dominar el rebaño porque todo se nos está yendo de las manos- habló Robert –A esa Candy hay que escarmentarla mucho más para que deje de ser tan envalentonada, tan prepotente y creerse igual a un hombre ¡Hay que detener eso, Neil!-

-Sí, así es- celebró eso Butch.

-Es verdad- el joven Leagan al fin habló.

Pero a Neil no le preocupaba ese ideal en realidad, ni reparar su masculinidad herida. Lo que él quería ahora era separar a Albert de Candy.

-Vamos a seguir, muchachos, pero esta vez yo ordeno cómo son las cosas, yo soy el jefe aquí. Que les quede claro- puntualizaba clavando su dedo índice sobre la madera de la mesa.

Todos parecían muy de acuerdo con eso excepto Butch Jackson.

-Iremos al Hogar de Pony y les demostraremos que ellas están solas e indefensas en este mundo. Que ningún Albert con sus amigos las va a poder proteger- Neil empezó a rascarse la barbilla, pensando, maquinando.

-Tú conoces cazadores, Fred. Quiero que nos consigas pieles de animales muertos, huesos, cuerpos, cabezas. Nos convertiremos en monstruos y el Hogar de Pony no enfrentará simples seres humanos sino monstruos..-

Allí en un rincón del bar a media luz los cinco hombres planeaban en secreto cosas macabras.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

-Hermanito, no estás siendo inteligente- Eliza Leagan estaba muy aburrida esa noche y oía a su hermano con ensoñación –Si lo que quieres es separar a Albert de Candy, en lo que yo te apoyo completamente, no te servirá ese método de la intimidación. Eso hará que Albert se aferre más a ella, tonto-

-Candy no pensará en bodas si hay problemas tan graves en su querido orfanato, querida- la atajó Neil orgulloso de su plan –Al menos boda no habrá-

A Eliza una chispa le brilló en los ojos de repente.

-Para separarlos lo único que hay que hacer es que venga otro y se interponga, o otra- dijo acicalándose el cabello.

-¡JA!- rió Neil – Sobre todo eso. Tú que lograste muchísimo con Albert en todos estos años, querida hermanita-

Ese punto era ponerle el dedo sobre la llaga a Eliza. Se puso roja de ira.

-Olvídate, Albert no es de esos, nunca le interesó otra y ahora menos que Candy es su novia. No habrá manera de meterle otra mujer por los ojos, te recomiendo que involucrarnos en semejante embrollo no será ventajoso para nosotros-

Eliza quiso discutirle eso a su hermano pero no pudo, ni ella podía negar aquella realidad.

-Pero Candy…- se le ocurrió a Neil –Candy es enamoradiza, eso es hum hum muy malo jajaja, sí, muy malo para cualquiera-

Al principio Eliza no entendía qué quería decir su hermano pero poco a poco fue dándose cuenta:

-Oh, eso es muy cierto. Una chica enamoradiza es como un ladrón: cuando el ladrón deja de robar y dice que ya se rectificó… nadie le cree, siempre la gente desconfiará de él. A la chica enamoradiza le pasa lo mismo, toda la vida tendrá la fama y la desconfianza-

La mujer empezó a pasearse feliz por el comedor de la mansión ante la sonrisa afirmativa de Neil.

-Así es, hermanita, así es. Como Anthony murió ella ¡Zas! Se olvida de él en un dos por tres para enamorarse de Terry, se olvida de Terry para enamorarse de Albert ¿Qué tal si viene uno nuevo? Nadie pondrá en duda que también se olvidó de Albert para enamorarse de otro ¿Pero quién podría ser?- pensaba y pensaba Neil –Alguien a quien se le pueda meter por los ojos…-

-¡Ja!- ahora era Eliza quién se mofaba del plan de Neil –Nadie, querido hermanito, seamos realistas. Candy no se interesará en nadie más. Ella ha dado con su verdadero amor, y de casualidad, porque juró no volver a amar y hacerse monja. Nosotros somos los que estamos inventando esta patraña-

-Pero no estoy diciendo que ella _se enamore_ de otro, estoy diciendo que podemos hacer creer a Albert que ella se enamoró de otro-

A Eliza le brillaron los ojos y la sonrisa, pero luego Neil la desilusionó:

-No, pero pensándolo bien… aquí no hay nadie con quien mezclar a Candy- fue lo que dijo Neil gruñendo.

-Hummmm, aquí no lo hay, y no habrá un "nuevo" amor para Candy, sí, es verdad. Peeroooo…-

Neil se quedó en ascuas, con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando oír lo que su astuta hermana tenía en mente.

-Pero podría favorecernos la providencia y un viejo amor _podría_ volver-

Fue lo que dijo Eliza con mirada siniestra, como si estuviera invocando algún mal espíritu que le cumpliera algo que de por sí solo no se realizaría.

* * *

La chica venía corriendo con Tom acompañándola cuando Albert se aparecía por el sendero oscuro:

-¡Albert! ¡Albert!- ella corrió hacia él.

El hombre salta de su caballo y corre hacia ella. Y a la luz de la luna llena Candy y Albert se abrazan.

-¡Albert, estaba tan preocupada por ti!- Candy se albergó entre sus brazos sintiendo una paz profunda –Me dejaste y te fuiste- y lo apretaba fuerte.

-Estoy bien, mi amor. Tenías que estar segura aquí, perdóname pero era mejor así-

-Albert, yo voy a estar contigo en todo, en la seguridad y también en el peligro. Yo debí ir contigo- en serio lo apretaba para que no volviera a irse así. Nunca, nunca de los nuncas.

Él reflexionó.

-Perdóname, Candy- admitió –Pero temía encontrar algo a lo que no quería exponerte a ti-

-¡Pero tú te exponías a él! Dime, Albert ¿Qué temías encontrar en el bosque en realidad?-

Albert, Candy y Tom, que andaba cerca, empezaron a caminar hacia el Hogar con sus caballos y los perros donde los demás los esperaban con lámparas de aceite encendidas y rostros angustiados.

* * *

El fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido y la señorita Pony y la Hermana María dejaron solos a Candy, Albert y a Tom después de la cena para encargarse de acostar a los niños y arreglar un cuarto para Candy quien dormiría allí otra vez, pero también para dejarlos hablar a solas.

-Candy, yo creo que no ignoras del todo que yo he tenido algunos problemas con cierta gente de esta zona. Tú tampoco Tom ¿No es así?-

-Bueno, en realidad- Tom no recordaba mucho -¿Es algo relacionado con los Thompson?-

-Sí- afirmó Albert. Estaban todos sentados en los sillones de mimbre que decoraban la sala muy modestamente. El Hogar de Pony era muy sencillo pero cada cosa estaba cuidada y limpia, y los arreglos que hacían cada vez lo convertían en un lugar acogedoramente encantador –Los Thompson eran unos cazadores furtivos que mataban venados y alces de las montañas-

-Pero Albert…- Candy intervino –La caza no es ilegal-

-No desgraciadamente, pero lo que esos hombres hacían, Candy, era… era - el hombre sintió una sensación desagradable en el estómago pues no podía describir lo que había visto –El asunto es que yo usé mis influencias, mi dinero para meterlos en la cárcel-

-Albert…- la chica desaprobó eso pero solamente porque la razón se lo decía, no su corazón- Yo quisiera que todos esos cazadores desaparecieran de la faz de la Tierra, pero lo que hiciste no fue muy legítimo ¿No es así?-

-No-

Tom y Candy intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Entienden? Tengo algunos enemigos porque yo les he fregado el negocio y el sadismo a unos cuantos de esos salvajes, valiéndome de ciertos medios-

-Unos salvajes que te has echado encima tú- sacudió la cabeza la chica, preocupada.

-Es muy posible. Y los Thompson no han sido los únicos-

-Albert ¿Quieres decir que piensas que lo que pasó en la cabaña de Candy tuvo que ver con esos cazadores?- intervino Tom que golpeteaba el piso con los tacones de sus botas.

-No estoy seguro, pero tengo ahora la hipótesis-

-¡No! El asunto es conmigo, de eso no tengo duda. Es conmigo, no contigo- Candy se negaba reconocer aquella horrible realidad. No la soportaba. Prefería tener ella los enemigos, no su Albert- Créeme, Albert, es conmigo- añadía con un nudo en la garganta.

-Hum- lamentó Albert –Hum- murmuraba –Estoy preocupado. Es que… ¡Antes teníamos un sólo peligro ahora son dos!-

-Pero… Albert ¿Por qué piensas que los cazadores están preocupados por ti ahora cuando has vivido muchos años aquí?- analizaba Tom poco convencido. Aunque bastante experiencia tenía él con el asunto de los cazadores y sabía los problemas que ocasionaban.

-Porque ahora estoy comprometido con Candy, porque quiero casarme, quiero formar una vida nueva en la que seré muy feliz ¿Entiendes? Antes no era feliz, era un ermitaño. Ahora que soy feliz la envidia empieza a atacarlos a todos- Albert se levantó de la silla muy molesto y frustrado y se quedó parado frente a la chimenea -Así es-

Hubo un silencio en toda la sala momentánea y los sonidos del bosque entraban a raudales por la ventana junto con el viento. Ahora no había tranquilidad en nada de eso, en las ventanas abiertas o en los ruidos de afuera…

Candy fue con él y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Albert:

-No pienses eso, tal vez somos nosotros los que estamos creándonos todos esos demonios. Albert, busquemos a esos cobardes que de seguro no es nada de lo que te imaginas. No te sientas mal, lo que hiciste en el pasado estuvo muy bien- le aseguraba ella –Eres un buen hombre, mejor que todos, y son las buenas intensiones las que ve Dios-

Con esas palabras Albert se sintió mejor, él tomó sus manos y así frente a la hoguera Candy y Albert estaban dispuestos a enfrentar las adversidades.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

La conciencia de Albert Andrew no estaba tranquila del todo esa noche en que salió del Hogar de Pony acompañado por George y Tom.

Creyó que había hecho lo correcto, pero la verdad era que mintió. Mintió y dos hombres estaban en la cárcel por culpa de eso.

Ahora lo veía.

Pagó a sus abogados para que juzgaran a los hombres sin pruebas, pagó a testigos para que cambiaran los hechos, acusó a los Thompson de robo, persecución, perjurio e intento de asesinato cuando eso no fue del todo la realidad.

Albert y los cazadores habían tenido encarnizados encontronazos en el pasado que resultaron en peleas y la verdad era que había sido Albert quien amenazó la vida ellos.

Pero ante la palabra del respetable señor Andrew unos cazadores salvajes no tenían mucho crédito.

Pero esos cazadores tenían familia, hermanos que ahora podrían haberse dado cuenta de la verdad y emprender una revancha.

Silencioso no comentó nada al respecto durante el camino, le pesaba la idea de que a esas alturas de su vida el pasado regresara otra vez.

* * *

Y el pasado regresaba.

A los pocos días de eso, una noticia llegó a las manos de Candy en forma de periódico local.

Ella estaba trabajando con el doctor Letermann, especialmente en el caso de la señora Wishmore cuando el periódico del día cayó en sus manos y sólo la suerte podía hacer que ella fijara sus ojos en una noticia que no era el titular más atractivo de la página:

"Famosa actriz de la Compañía Stratford fallece en Nueva York: Susana Marlow esposa de Terrence Graham de la misma compañía fallece este sábado en hospital a causa de una penosa y larga enfermedad. Famoso actor no da declaraciones al respecto"

Suspiró y un dolor le atravesó el corazón por el recuerdo de la desdichada Susana y las desgracias que la separaron de Terry, una oleada de recuerdos volvieron de golpe a su mente y sus emociones.

Pero eso no podía ser, ella ya no tenía nada que ver con Terry, su futuro lo estaba labrando con Albert.

Eso era ahora demasiado inoportuno.

Aquella noticia no sólo la llenó de pena sino que hizo estremecer su piel por alguna razón…

* * *

Y no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Eliza habló con Neil cuando pasó eso. Era la noche tormentosa y caían rayos y truenos fatalistas.

La mansión Leagan estaba solitaria pues todos se encontraban en Chicago desde ayer, extrañamente Neil tenía cierta urgencia por perderse unos días de allí, así que Eliza se encontraba sola.

Aburrida buscaba la mejor manera de arreglar su rostro que cada vez adquiría la seriedad de la edad. Le habían recomendado mascarillas de lodo, de aguacate, de salsa de tomate, de todo, y ella probaría lo que fuera por conservar la lozanía de su piel.

Llevaba la cara cubierta de lodo y salsa de tomate y así pasaba la tarde sin hacer más nada.

Excepto rumiar. La noticia de la muerte de Susana Marlow la había llevado al pasado otra vez y recordó la última conversación que tuvo con su hermano.

Ociosa se fue al escritorio y se sentó, tomo una hoja de papel y le dieron ganas de escribir.

Empezó escribiendo sobre sí misma, sus venturas y desventuras, su muy interesante vida y personalidad…

Luego algo ocurrió… empezó a escribir una carta que nacía de su imaginación:

"Querido Terry:

Con dolor recibimos la noticia del fallecimiento de la pobre Susana, han sido ya cuatro años con ella, imagino la gran pena que envuelve tu corazón en estos momentos.

Yo, como sabrás, estoy tratando de hacer mi vida en Lakewood, trabajo en el Hogar de Pony y todos mis amigos están aquí conmigo…"

La mujer detuvo la pluma pues estaba escribiendo una carta como si ella fuera Candy.

Una chispa brilló en sus ojos y ya no estaba aburrida, al contrario, ahora una emoción le hacía sonreír.

Llamó a su mucama Dory, no importándole que ya la joven se había retirado a su habitación, la llamó.

-Dory, querida - Eliza meditó. La joven se quedó parada bajo el marco de la puerta esperando. Finalmente algo se le ocurrió –Candy suele verte como enfermera ¿No es así?-

-Sí señorita, me atendió hace dos meses cuando tuve la viruela- respondió tímidamente la muchacha.

-Entonces debes tener algún récipe escrito por ella ¿No es así?- inquirió - ¿Lo tienes todavía?-

La joven titubeó, todo el mundo sabía de la enemistad de Eliza con Candy, pero no veía nada de malo en eso en particular:

-Sí, señorita-

-Necesito que me traigas los récipes que te haya escrito Candy ¿Bien? Es que tengo curiosidad con algo, nada más- sonrió.

Dory cumpliría el mandato con deseos de terminar ya con sus funciones del día.


End file.
